The League of Marvelous Gentlemen
by awesomeness50
Summary: LXG, Marvel and Doctor Doom.  The league find themselves in modern day London with Britains top superheroes.  READ AND REVIEW
1. The coming of Doom

**League of Marvelous Gentlmen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

The coming of Doom

_Latveria 2009:_

The evil genius that is Victor Von Doom returns to his castle fortress in Latveria battle weary, his armour shattered and broken like his spirit and ego. No matter how hard he he's tried or how many times he has always been bested by the heroes of Earth. He failed in alliance with Kang the conquerer who provided him future technology from another time but he was still bested. For all his power, might and rule over Latveria he was today no more than a broken man.

Months pass since his return from defeat and he decides on a new plan. Doctor Doom has always attempted to further himself and his weapons in order to rule the world and defeat his opponents but it has brought him nothing but defeat. This time rather than using future thinking like he did with Kang, Doctor Doom will draw on ideas and experience of the past. He connects himself to a device in his posession called the chronodome and goes on a journey through time without leaving his seat. Starting at the roman empire he see's many great victories and many defeats to learn of new strategy and ideas. He see's Napoleon's invasion, the spread of the british empire, battles from various world wars and the western evolution of the world. Any other human to witness this could not stand more than a few minutes of watching the devestation but to one as mighty as Doctor Doom it is nothing but routine.

Finally something catches his attention from the year 1899. A genius of the time, similar to Doctor Doom himself by the name of Moriarty put together a group team called the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and under two seperate guises as both their leader and adversary, and set in motion a plan to start international war and all to his profit. The Fantom came close to victory with success in his grasp but it was the LXG that was his undoing in the end.

Doctor Doom knows what he must do. He will travel back to 1899 and pick up where Moriarty ended. Where Moriarty failed, Doctor Doom will use this power to seize victory in todays age using yesterdays technology. As he steps onto his time platform he transports himself to the victorian era at the base of the Moriarty.

_Asiatic Arctic 1899:_

Moriarty gloats to his ally "It is most wonderful Dorian. Thanks to your help I now have Nemo's science, Mina Harker's vampire blood, Skinner's invisible skin samples and Jekyll's formula. Now with the world at war we will sell to the highest bidders and reap the benefits of global annihilation". Dorian Gray replied "I am grateful for your consideration however I believe there is still the matter of a painting which you owe me". As though without a care Moriarty replied "In good time my Mr. Gray, all in good time".

Suddenly an explosion was heard not far away. As Dorian and Moriarty ran out they saw a trail of dead bodies belonging to their soldiers. An armour clad man made his way towards them shrugging off any gunfire, flames and explosions shot at him and replied only with blasts of energy at his attackers. Doctor Doom went forth towards the two men cornering them ready to take their lives but he was careful because they may be of use to him. As he approached them closer he fired a beam of energy right through Dorian Gray sending him flying with a burning hole through him. Finally he spoke "Moriarty I presume. Doom commands you to give me your research". In fear of Doom, Moriarty without hesitation ran over to his cabinet and handed over all of his samples from the LXG. Doctor Doom studied what he held in his hands what appeared to be blueprints for giant submarines and weaponary, skin samples that could become invisible, the blood of a vampire and Dr. Jekyll's formula that could turn a mild mannered scientist into a raging beast. Doom was unimpressed, he expected more so he grabbed Moriarty by his shirt and menacingly said "Is this all there is to the great professor Moriarty? You were supposed to take over the world with these test tubes and blueprints. Very well then I shall take this as my leave and make use with what I have".

Moriarty replied "Join me metal man. Soon enough the world will erupt in war and they will come to us for weapons. Countries will pay enormous sums and once they kill each other off we shall rise above them". Doctor Doom starred the cowering man in the eye and said to him "You dare make demans of the great Doctor Doom. I took out half your guard, I can single handedly level your fortress and you expect me to share with you? Begone". And with that Doctor Doom blasted Moriarty to dust. Doom looked over at his samples unimpressed but with his infinite genius he could make use of what he had imagining the potential. Stealth, strength and firepower. All these things that he could use and even best the Fantastic Four. In the rubble Dorian Gray stood up with a torn and shredded outfit but otherwise seemed undamaged, arousing the curiosity of Doom.

Doctor Doom came towards Dorian and questioned him "What are you" as energy coursed through his armour. The smug Dorian Gray replied "My good man I am an Immortal. I have lived long enough to have seen the turn of the century. I was the inside man of the League of Extrordinary Gentlemen and I was the one who obtained these samples and I know how to use them. Take me with you and I will prove my worth". After a brief pause Doctor Doom grabbed Dorian Gray and dragged him along as the time platform activated sending them 110 years forward to castle Doom.

**_Next Issue - The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen welcomes a new recruit._**


	2. A new captain

**League of Marvelous Gentlmen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

The new captain

_Asiatic Arctic 1899:_

Captain Nemo, Alan Quartermain, Tom Sawyer, Hyde and Mina Harker were all seated together in shelter waiting for the arrival of Skinner. Soon enough their invisible friend arrived to give them the inside word on everything.

Skinner began "Glad you guys could make it but I don't think there's much else to do for us here. You wouldn't happen to know of a man dressed in armour with a green cape, because he just about did the job for us".

The league all looked on puzzled uncertain of who this stranger was. Eventually Mina broke the silence "Where did this armoured man come from? Does he have a name or did he appear to have a motive of any sort"?

Skinner answered "He just appeared out of nowhere and ripped through the entire place. Lucky none of them could see me or I would been toast but he refered to himself as Doctor Doom and he killed Moriarty together with just about every armed guard in there, then he picked up everything Dorian Gray stole from us and dissapeared. I might have hit my head or something but to me it sounded like he said he was from 110 years in the future".

"From the future? I know we've got an invisible man, a vampire and a beast right here but even time travel sounds a little far fetched" said Tom Sawyer.

Captain Nemo answered him "No Thomas it is not too impossible. In my years of science and research I came across a man known simply as George who managed to construct a time machine that could take him forward in time and back to when he had just left".

"And what of Dorian" Mina questionned eagerly.

"He took Dorian with him to the future" Skinner replied.

Finally Quartermain spoke out "So the hunt turns more interesting. If this is all as Skinner tells it then we have a godlike man more than a century ahead of our time with the power of time travel who could duplicate Nemo's science and Mina, Hyde and Skinners abilities for his own use. Lets for now rescue the hostages and discuss this further once we're on board and out of this freezing cold".

The rest of the league nodded in approval, and so they went to rescue the hostages which Moriarty kept enslaved then boarded the Nautilus...

_Later aboard the Nautilus:_

Once the hostages were on board the LXG where at their individual quarters getting ready for their upcoming meeting to discuss what to do next. While Nemo stood at the command centre one of his crewmen came to him desperately saying "Captain we need your help. There is one hostage we just saved he's wild and out of control. He already injured two of our men but we've managed to restrain him". Captain Nemo replied "Bring him to my quarters and I will deal with him".

Nemo went to his quarters shortly after where there was a Scandanavian looking man in restraints sitting in silence while Nemo studied the man from a glance. This man looked like the perfect human speciment, perfectly symetrical in appearance, six feet tall and he had the build of a giant. Nemo started speaking to him "So is this your idea of grattitude. Myself and my league of extraordinary gentlemen saved you from the pits, my crew tend to you and you attack them".

The giant man simply smirked, then Nemo asked him for his name and he replied "I am Wolf Larsen. And you know what, we're not so different. I spent my whole life at sea. Cabin boy at age 12, ships boy at 14, seaman at 16 and captain by 19. I had my own ship called The Ghost with a crew that would do whatever I say and did not question me. But if only I had disposed of that weasel of a cook before, I would still be at sea and he'd be sharkbait. I was shipwrecked when that Moriarty picked me up on the verge of death, and next thing I know he's got me doing manual labour at gunpoint, and nobody commands Wolf Larsen".

Nemo became more intrigued with Wolf. He looked like a brute but was clearly an intelligent enough man, and if he had become a captain at 19 years of age he by now would be greatly experienced in the art of sea travel. Perhaps they were not so different after all, for had Nemo not been so fortunate enough he could not build his prized Nautilus and become a man of science and would have instead become a ragged sailor. But Wolf still assaulted his crew and Nemo would not let him go so easily and began to question him further.

"Tell me Mr. Larsen. You don't appear as unintelligent as your brutal appearance would suggest. Did you study at universtity"? Wolf replied laughingly "And I've never seen a Sikh in my life but your appearence doesn't suggest that of a man of the sea. I've never seen the inside of a school in my life. All that I know about politics, science, philosophy and the sea I picked up on my travels and experience. Plus I once had this one skinny writer on board with me for a while and that helped some".

Nemo then continued his interrogation "You know I have a man on board who is a scientist at one time but a beast at another. You however seem to be both in one. Tell me how close where you with Moriarty". Wolf replied "That mongrel really took an interest in me. He wanted me to be one of his soldiers but I refused so he had me working like a slave. How about you set me free then I'll give you some information".

"I'll tell you something Wolf Larsen. I believe that you would make a valuable ally aboard the Nautilus, but you have to agree to be on good behaviour and I will take you into the ranks of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" Nemo replied. After a few moments Wolf Larsen agreed and Nemo left his quarters returning soon after with the remainder of the league. Wolf had a look of both surprise and intrigue. The brute in him was shocked by the vampire and invisible man while the intellectual in him was keen to learn more. Nemo introduced Wolf Larsen to everyone in particular Dr Jekyll who he thought he might have most in common with, however the rest of the LXG were not so sure.

Tom Sawyer questioned "How do you know we can trust him. Dorian Gray turned traitor, and look at the size of this man. No one short of Hyde and Mina could stop him".

Wolf turned to the young man and replied "Young man you do not surprise me with your cowardice but I assure you I have no other intentions. All that has ever mattered to me is now lost so I have nowhere to go and there is nothing I seek, for unlike my brother I have never been able to absorb the joys of life".

Dr Jekyll began to sweat and looked into a nearby glass panel saw his alter ego of Hyde speaking to him "Look at him, we finally have someone almost our equal. None of them trust him, not even Nemo. Release me so I can take care of him". Immediately Dr Jekyll looked away wiping the sweat from his temples.

Quartermain came face to face with Wolf, who despite his size and ferocity did not scare the hunter. "I assure you that despite what you think of yourself you could be stopped by a bullet. Now why should we trust you? What do you bring to the league".

Wolf Larsen replied to the veteran hunter "I know the sea, I can lead a team, I'm as good with my fists as you with that rifle and I'm just about smart enough to stand on level with your scientist friends".

Nemo interrupted "Wolf Larsen was one of the hostages we saved. Moriarty took a special interest in him so Wolf perhaps has the best inside knowledge of anyone aboard the Nautilus, despite his appearance I believe he is supremely intelligent and I believe that second only to myself he is the best qualified to captain the Nautilus".

After a moments silence Skinner was first to speak "If he's alright with Nemo he's alright with me" and the rest soon followed suit. Nemo then replied "Very well now that we are together we must go forth and find this so called Doctor Doom by going to the future. Wolf will help me set course for England to find George the time traveler and perhaps he will assist us".

Alan Quartermain then followed "So back to England it is then. We may be an army without a country but I follow the hunt so we shall go".

As Wolf and Nemo left for the control room Wolf asked Nemo why it was so important for them to care about what happens 110 years from now. Nemo replied to his newest teammate "The man who time traveled here was near indestructibly and he may return yet again so we must stop him first. That young man Tom Sawyer seeks adventure and he is loyal to Quartermain, Mina has sworn vengence against Dorian Gray, while Skinner and Hyde hope to find a cure for their condition and I myself am quiet interested in the science of the future".

**_Next Issue - The time traveler._**


	3. To the future

**League of Marvelous Gentlmen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

To the future

_London 1899:_

The LXG had now arrived in London to seek the alleged time traveler George. Only Nemo knew him while the others were still skeptical about time travel but in their world nothing was impossible. Wolf Larsen their newest companion walked in the the middle of the group because none of them trusted him entirely yet, even Captain Nemo despite acknowledging his intelligence and skill as a sea captain. Finally Nemo led the team to a laboratory where he knocked on the door and was greeted by a mild mannered gentlmen with brown hair in his 30's of average height.

After a moment of akward silence Nemo was the first to ask "Would you be George"? The man in the doorway replied with a nod while looking confused and Nemo continued "I am Captain Nemo, I have met you once before in my work of science. With me are Dr Henry Jekyll, Dr Mina Harker and Alan Quartermain. May we please enter and speak with you"? Tom Sawyer looked over to his invisible friend Skinner and whispered "What are we chopped meat? Are we invisible or something"? To which Skinner replied with a sarcastic stare.

George standing in the doorway took a moment to come to the realisation of what was happening agreed to let them inside to his laboratory. Still with a mixed feeling he enquired "Pleased to meet you captain, doctor, doctor, Mr. Quartermain and com - pany" pausing briefly when he was shocked by the appearance of Skinner and Wolf. "How may I assist you".

Nemo commenced introduction of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and then began discussing time travel. "George, I like you am a scientist and inventor. I was present at one of your speeches regarding the fourth dimension of time. In fact I have reason to believe that you have succeeded in the construction of a chronological transporting device or as you call it, a time machine".

George replied with excitement "Why yes my good man you are correct. I'm so happy to finally meet someone who does not consider me a delirius madman. Why may I ask do you seek me".

Quartermain then took over from Nemo "We believe that there is a devastating threat to every man, woman and child in England. Our friend Skinner witnessed what he believed was a man from the future who had traveled back and forth 110 years".

"Yes it's just as he says it. I was undercover in Moriarty's fortress when a man of Iron and what Nemo tells me is electricity tore the place apart then said something about being from the future. Promise you I was sober the entire time" Skinner filled in.

George replied "Why yes I have tested the machine and I traveled to the 20th century and beyond. What you describe may very well be possible. But why is it that this is a matter of your concern"?

Mina replied to him "Well you see I am a vampire, Skinner here is an invisible man and Dr Jekyll can turn into a gargantuan beast. Professor Moriarty managed to obtain samples of our blood, skin and formula as well as Nemo's science papers and he was planning to instigate a great international war and create his own armies of warships, vampires, beasts and invisible spies".

"By god this sounds like catastrophe" George said in disbelief sitting down from the shock. "And what of this man from the future".

Quartermain then instructed George "We believe his name to be Doctor Doom. He killed Moriarty, took all the samples and returned to the future, but he took with him one of our rivals, Dorian Gray. We took him in as one of our teammates but we then found out he was working as a spy for Moriarty. We fear that this alliance may turn deadly and knowing Dorian he will certainly return to our time with an army from the future and destroy our world as we know it and we were hoping you would assist us in going to the future".

George paused taking a deep breath and said "my oh my that is quiet a lot to take in. I don't know what to say, I mean I have travelled forward and you may not recognise the future world. I don't know if we should do this".

As the league looked at each other in dissapointment that George is unwilling, their newest temmate stepped towards George and in a rough manner spoke to him as if instructing him "You listen to me. This is not a joke, this is life or death. Are you really that scared that you're willing to sit in your chair sipping tea while the world goes down to hell. You better get yourself together in one piece and take us to where Captain Nemo says". 

While the league looked on in shock Dr Jekyll then approached saying "Wolf Larsen if I may intervene. Apologies for Mr Larsen, he is new to our team. Please hear me out. I am too a man of science and I too have created something that is dangerous and fearful. But I have made my peace with my other side and I continue to use my formula when necessary. Each time I drink it I'm afraid of what could happen when I'm not in control, but we must learn to overcome fear and fight through it. You must understand that what you fear to do, is far worse than what could happen if you don't act".

After a brief pause George replied "Very well when, with our country at stake I will take you forth. Mr Skinner you were present at the time jump so I believe you may still have residual chrono energy we can use to trace the time. We will proceed from my laboratory because I believe in the future this will be a safe zone. I myself unfortunately will not be accompanying you however I would be most willing to assist you and instruct you in the use of the time machine. Please come with me to my machine, it will take you all but I prefer you stay as close together as possible. Set course for London 2009".

_**Next Issue - Non stop action as we meet the Britains premier heroes MI:13.**_


	4. Heroes of the empire

**League of Marvelous Gentlmen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Heroes of the empire

_London 2009:_

_3 weeks before arrival of LXG_

Police, media and local authorities were standing guard with their guns aimed outside a museum where Batroc the leaper and his brigade had broken in to steal an early 19th century painting, for which their benefactor had promised a large sum of money. Batroc was accompanied by his usual crew Zaran, Machette and Trickshot and members of a local gang hired to keep the museum guests and staff hostage. Soon enough Batroc came out with the painting covered and with him several of the local gang members holding hostages. Seeing the hostage situation the police chief realised how they couldn't act without risking the life of a hostage so he radio'd in "Wisdom. You and your team are on". "Affirmitive" Replied Pete Wisdom on the other line.

Led by Pete Wisdom, team MI:13 stormed to the front between the police and hostages. Thugs drew out their guns but MI:13 had planned for gunfire so they took cover behind Black Knight who drew out his kite shield taking the brunt of the bullets. Once the firing stopped Union Jack and Blade drew out their guns returning fire taking out three of the armed thugs while a hot knife from Pete Wisdom launched into the bicep of the fourth knocking him out. Once the armed thugs were down Black Knight, Union Jack and Blade ran inside with the knight holding up his shield. Blade threw out a UV flash grenade which he uses commonly against vampires, which didn't turn the armed assailants to dust but still blinded them for a minute allowing the secret agent to pull out his two guns and start shooting taking out two more armed thugs and one more with his knife.

Meanwhile outside Pete Wisdom seeing the hostages safe called in to the police on his comms unit, as suddenly three more hired gangsters appeared out off the smoke, one with guns aimed at the cops while the other two held guns to the hostages head renewing the tension. The one with the guns aimed at police yelled out "back away now before someone gets killed". The police held their guns aimed but afraid to shoot in fear of killing a hostage while Pete Wisdom held his hot knives ready to launch but also afraid that a hostage could get hurt. In a blazing speed of fire an orange blur knocks out the two holding the hostages with the hostages unscathed and runs around the third in a circle confusing him. Spitfire stopped for a second which was all she needed to grab the criminals gun and turn it on himself and pulling the trigger.

Inside the museum all the hired gangsters and thugs had been taken out of combat leaving Batroc and his brigade. Batroc stood in the background holding the painting while Trickshot was perched on a scaffold and Machete and Zaran were at the forefront weapons drawn. With a villanous smile Batroc exclaimed "Au Revoir" and made off leaping onto a statue than out the window with inhuman bounds. As Union Jack drew out his guns aimed at the French leaper he saw Zaran throwing out a small throwing knife his way so he ducked out missing his shot then focusing his attention on the masked weapons master. Blade and Black Knight themselves had their hands full with Machete taking after the knight while Trickshot fired at the vampire hunter.

Machete launched himself with both swords drawn out slashing at Black Knight who blocked the first assault with his shield and kicked his attacker back. With Machete temporarily down Black Knight dropped his shield and took out his sword, the Ebony Blade and said "You can not hope to win this fight, it would be best you lay down your arms" to which Machete replied "Not till I see your blood" in an animalistic growl. Machete attacked again with two blades but even though Black Knight only had one sword it was his superior skill, armor and weapon made it an even fight with neither fighter gaining the upper hand. Finally Machete attacked again in rage at the knight, his blades sparkling with energy. As Black Knight evaded a strike he saw the damage that the blades did tearing through the floor. Seeing the severity of the combat Black Knight said to Machete "I hoped you would be wise enough to surrender but I'm afraid you leave me without choice" in a polite yet firm tone of voice. As Machete attacked again with an overhead strike, Black Knight swung upwards with his dark sword slicing the two machete blades off at the hilt, then without pause threw his fist at Machete knocking him back.

While Machete regained his balance he found himself with the tip of the ebony blade at his throat. He looked at Black Knight through his helmet, his eyes now looked blood hungry. Machete fearing that the honorable knight may in fact take his life he dropped the two broken blades he was holding and begged mercy. Meanwhile inside his head, Dane could feel the ebony blade calling to him, urging him to draw blood from the man in front of them and take his life. No one else knew but it sounded like a screaming yell inside his head. Fortunately Black Knight was trained well enough and sheathed the blade silencing it's desire, then stepped over to the cowering Machete and punched him in the gut folding him in half, then sweeped him off his feet and yelled out "Mine's down".

Blade was preoccupied with his target who was the master archer Trickshot. Blade was normally used to hunting vampires by himself with reckless deadly force but now that he was with MI:13 he had become more of a superhero and had to restrain himself in the use of firearms and on this instance limited himself to basic weaponary. His opponent was Trickshot, the man who trained the Avenger Hawkeye, and now although an overweight middle aged man his aim was deadly and his arrows were sharp. Trickshot had the advantage of elevation and distance and barraged Blade with arrows as he took cover waiting for an opportunity to close the gap. Given a brief moments pause Blade made off at superhuman speed evading one arrow taking and cover to draw his sword now that he was getting closer. Blade made off for another run deflecting one arrow with his sword then leaping onto a staircase almost on level with the archer but in mid air one arrow hit him in the leg causing him to land crooked and fall of the railing.

Trickshot straight away fired another arrow which Blade narrowly avoided by rolling over, then as Trickshot was about to pull out another arrow from his quiver Blade hastily drew out a double sided glaive throwing it at the archer while aiming, slicing first through his bow then going over his shoulder and landing into Trickshots firing arm on return. The room filled with the archers scream as he stumbled down and over the scaffold trying to get a grip but his fingers slipped and he landed on the floor. As he sat up grunting he tried to pull out the blade but it was too painful, as soon as he looked back forward he could see Blade coming for him. He reached desperately for an arrow but his quiver had scattered and as Blade came face to face he kneeled down and said "I believe this is mine" and ripped out his glaive from the Archers shoulder then again said "Don't worry. At least I heal fast" then yelled out "Mine's down".

Union Jack and Zaran the weapons master circled each other not breaking eye contact and even in his mask and full body gear Joseph's eyes could tell his was ready for combat. Unlike his allies, the British super spy had no physical superpowers or superweapons and relied mainly on his skills and training. Eventually it was Zaran who drew first blood pulling out a spear from his back and plunged it at Union Jack. Joseph darted back twice then just before the third jab he sidestepped right. With a brief advantage he attempted to run into Zaran taking him out but was instead met with a strike from the spear butt then by the time Zaran turned his weapon around Joseph managed to catch the spear on the shaft with the tip narrowly missing. Zaran looked at him and with a foul smile said "You've got no chance boy, get ready to say your prayers" to which Joseph did not reply concentrating only on protecting himself. A quick tug of war took place where Joseph managed to pull the spear away momentarily and jam the butt into Zaran's stomach and then repeated again. Zaran let go and Joseph threw it to the side and reached for his gun, as he pulled it out Zaran took out a throwing knife from his wrist gauntlet and threw it at Union Jack, narrowly missing. Zaran continued with his wave of throwing knives at Union Jack not giving him time to fire his gun without the risk of hitting his teammates while Joseph continued to evade, finally pulling out a smoke bomb and throwing it at his opponent.

With his vision compromised Zaran pulled out a sai readying for close combat, while as he stood his ground he felt a fist fly into his jaw, turning around but only stabbing at air. Zaran flailed wildly looking for Union Jack in the smoke but the next thing he felt was a kick into his back throwing him face first into the floor, then as he turned around, Union Jack was on top of him. While Joseph threw a punch at the weapons master landing square on the jaw, Zaran took his Sai and as he aimed up Joseph rolled over, then while seated he saw Zaran lunging at him both arms with the sai aimed at his throat. Joseph fought back Zaran's strength pushing back with both arms, Joseph momentarily withdrew his right arm to pull out his silver dagger but in that moment with his one arm free Zaran managed to push closer but Joseph still managed holding him back with the sai blade only inches from chest. As the smoke cleared, Black Knight and Blade with their targets down looked over in horror to see Zaran plunging his blade through their teammates chest as Union Jack lay helplessly...

**_Next Issue - Will Union Jack survive his deadly encounter. Plus get to know more about MI:13._**


	5. Britains finest

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Britains Finest

_London 2009:_

_3 weeks before arrival of LXG_

Blade and the Black Knight look on in horror as their teammate Union Jack lay on the ground with Zaran the weapons master on top of him plunging a sai through his chest right in the centre of the union jack uniform. Zaran certain he killed Joseph looked up in a sick form of happiness saying "Flag boy's down. Who's n-aaaaaaaargh". Joseph raised himself with silver dagger in hand stabbing it through the side of Zaran's torso. The room looked in awe at Joseph's somewhat miraculous action, as Zaran slumped over Joseph got up and looking down at Zaran and said to him "You stupid git. I'm wearing military grade kevlar mesh armor and you're damn near starkers. That little knife of yours didn't do much more than leave scratch". But despite his bravado Union Jack was still hurt from the attack and remained exhausted, it was times like these he wondered his place amongst such powerful men and women in his company. He made his way over to his two teammates and with Zaran, Trickshot and Machete all immobilised they went out to signal law enforcement to take them in. As they made their way out Blade went on ahead limping not wanting any help knowing by morning he would be healed while Black Knight helped Joseph out of the museum to be met with an applause, Dane looked over to his teammate and said "So what you reckon Jack. I think they like us".

Meanwhile outside, Batroc the leaper jumped out through the window the the museum's stolen painting making his way across the street leaping over cars and bouncing off buildings. Pete Wisdom threw out a hand of hot knives all missing the leaper, while police where busy with rescuing the hostages. Spitfire took after the French leaper catching up to him, charging him while he was on the run. Now she was face to face with Batroc expecting this to be a simple fight with her speed and vampire abilities, however Batroc is still one of the worlds foremost practicioners of the French kickboxing savate and managed to land a quick sidekick at Spitfire. Surprised by his strength and speed Spitfire through a super fast punch at him throwing him against a wall then leapt forward pinning him against the wall, and snarled at Batroc showing her vampire fangs. Ever the master thief, Batroc prepared expecting a close quarters confrontation and pulled out a garlic spray throwing Spitfire back choking as the cocky Frenchman made off.

Eventually Spitfire recovered and made her way back to her team all noticing she returned empty handed. She looked down in shame feeling guilty over failure but she was fortunate to have her teammates who assured her that they saved lives today, took down a local gang and helped the authorities arrest three wanted criminals. Pete Wisdom led his team back to their private jet while being followed by media journalists and photographers throwing questions at the heroes.  
>"Mr Wisdom do you feel you could have handled the situation better".<p>

"Why wasn't Captain Britain here".

"Why did you fail to recover the painting".

"Who are your new teammates".

"Where's Captain Britain".

Pete stopped momentarily and replied to the media "Look if you're all wondering where Captain Britain is he is currently undertaking an act of diplomacy for our country. And who better to represent the majesty than our very own symbol of unity".

As they continued a little girl ran up to Union Jack and said "Mr Britain can I have your autograph". Joseph gave the little girl a pat on the head and proceeded but as he walked off he could hear the girls parents saying "No honey that's not Captain Britain. Don't pay attention to that masked man".

_Later that day at MI:13 headquarters_

The teammates returned exhausted after a day of combat. Upon return they were met by a political ambasador who sternly advised them to be ready in two hours to discuss matters with a crown representative. After a change of wardrobe and a shower they all returned to their meeting room dressed in formal MI:13 attire for interview with the prime minister's represantative, M. He addressed them all "Welcome gentlemen, Spitfire. I wish to let you know that mr prime minister is most pleased with how you handled todays situation. England thanks you for the lives you saved and bringing justice to the streets".

As all the team smiled at the feedback, including Blade who managed to slightly show expression Pete Wisdom replied "thank you sir, it is but our duty". M then continued "It is with a sad note that we are most dissapointed that you could not recover the stolen painting. It is a royal heirloom which has belonged to our nation for nearly 200 years and had even hung on the walls of Buckingham palace before being donated to the museum".

Black Knight then replied "With all due respect sir, we did make sure to first and foremost save the lives of the people being kept hostage. I'm sure you do understand that the loss of a painting no matter how expensive is but nought when weighed against the lives of our people". Spitfire then continued "Please I will take full responsibility. Even in my old age I acted most brash and irresponsible so if anyone is to be punished please let it be me". M replied "Thank you Jacqueline, Dane. Whether any defect was through individual or combined fault we certainly hope you correct yourself in future".

Joseph raised from his seat slamming his fist on the desk angrily yelling out "you know what's funny? You think you know everything, that you're always right and how you love ordering everyone around from your ivory tower. If you love our empire so much than how come I don't see you out there fighting crime and saving the streets".

Pete Wisdom cut in "Sir, I apologise for my teammate he unfortunately had a very rough incident against Zaran today so you could understand if he might be shaken" after which Joseph threw a sharp look his way.

After a brief pause M continued "Joseph Chapman you will control your behaviour. I doubt very much that either of your predecessors to wear the Union Jack were as disobidient as you. I will leave you to your evening and Mr. Wisdom will be in touch with you for any further work" and exitted the room.

After he left the five teammates finally relaxed now that their duty was finally over. "So what's plans for the night. I know I could use a couple drinks, or bottles" said Pete. Dane replied "You know that sounds good. I need half an hour with Strider but I'm keen. What about you lot? Come on shades even you need some time off". Blade replied "You know I was going to make the most of the night and see if I can stake me some bloodsuckers but I think I might join you". Jackie almost jumped out of her seat with delight saying "Alright this is gonna be fun. I wanna hit the clubs and I bet I could bring a few girls along as well for you boys. So is Joey boy gonna join us"?

Joseph just sat back in deep thought and replied "Sorry my friends, but I have to get up early for work tomorrow. Have fun anyway". Dane said to him "Come on son, come along. You're going to wake up to a huge bonus from MI:13 for todays work. Besides I need a half decent wingman. Pete's gonna be down for the count in an hour and Blade over here, well I can't really see him being a help".

Pete then continued "Come on you've seen me drinking like a mad dog then good and dandy the next morning. I'm sure you can chuck a sickie, hell for what they is paying us I dunno why you bother working". Joseph replied as he got up to leave "Well maybe being a mutant helps you cope with alcohol. And I don't know about you but I was raised on strong values and hard work. Enjoy". As he was leaving Spitfire cought him at super speed throwing her arms around him and to comfort him said "Ooooh Joey I really wish you didn't have to leave, just remember all the fun we used to have. And don't listen to that silly sausage M. I still remember working with my old darling Brian long before you were born in days of WW2 and how he would argue and argue with our old bosses back then". She kissed him on the cheek and ran back in an orange blur.

Joseph rode his motorcycle "Beryl" home to his bland average apartment. He wondered his place in a superhero team and whether he was doing the right thing or just a dead weight. He was the newest member of the team and after operating for years as an undercover ops government operative and spy he joined MI:13 because his friend Brian Braddock, the famed Captain Britain asked him to join and then not long after left on international business. Joseph pondered over himself and his friend that aside from similar costume, how could two men so different could become such good friends and allies. Joseph was raised by a single father who squeezed in as much time as he could working on the docks to support his family after his wife passed away. He taught Joseph about the value of hard work and that there was no shame in being from the working class and since growing up Joseph had worked hard as a painter whenever he wasn't fighting for the country as Union Jack. To earn the right to become the third Union Jack was no easy feat for Joseph, he had to work long and hard and prove himself till he could finally bear the title.

His friend Brian was however quiet the opposite in many ways. Born into a noble family, Brian became a highly educated man who would go on to become a scholar in science and physics. When he returned to England he came close to death when he was saved by a supernatural force giving him the amulet of right turning him into Captain Britain, the indestructable and invincible symbol of the British empire and guardian of it's people. Even in their superhero careers while Joseph operated mostly alone and in secrecy, Brian gained international fame and respect, found love with his teammate Megan and was even inducted into the multidemensional Captain Britain Corps. However despite all his might and power, wealth and fame Brian always remained a true and honest friend to Joseph and was always there when one needed the other. Joseph then realised that if him and Brian could work together so well just as his predecessor Brian Falsworth succeeded as a member of the world famous Invaders in days of WW2 then Joseph truly had a place with MI:13 and needed not doubt himself a minute longer.

_London 2009 present day_

A victorian era contraption appeared in a quiet street in London not far from an abandoned building, with it carrying the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. A chronological disturbance was sensed and picked up by MI:13 as well as Doctor Doom in Latveria.

_**Next Issue - Things get serious when the LXG arrive in modern day London.**_


	6. In good time

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

In Good Time

_London 2009:_

The seven members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen arrived in London 2009 using George's time machine tracing to the point in time a few days after Doctor Doom had returned. It was the start of the day as they all looked around in shock and awe amazed that they now found themselves 110 years in what was for them the future. Cars and lights where everywhere and people all appeared oddly dressed to them but unfortunately they could not allow themselves to get caught or noticed so they all quickly made their way into an abandoned building to take refuge. Once they settled Nemo said "We made it alive and in one piece. Now we must find a way to track Dorian and Doctor Doom but first we will need food and supplies" at which point all eyes turned on Skinner who answered "Well looks like it's up to your old boy Skinner, gentleman thief. Hope I'm not too rusty".

Nemo said to him "Be careful out there Skinner we don't know what has become of this world. Wolf and Thomas will follow you closely behind while you're invisible since they would appear to blend in the most of us in this crowd from my observations and they would both be most physically able". Tom Sawyer was excited despite being on mission he was keen to see the future world while Wolf, their newest member showed little emotion aside from the discomfort of being ordered but everyone knew that his mind was ticking away. Alan Quartermain then picked up his cherished Winchester rifle Mathilda and addressed the rest of the team "Alright you lot get your rest for now. I'll watch guard till they get back in case of anything funny going on".

_MI:13 Headquarters:_

Dane, Jackie, Joseph and Blade rushed to the MI:13 briefing room responding to the emergency alert where they were met by Pete Wisdom and M. "What's all this fuss about" Jackie was first ask, to which M replied "We have an unusual disturbance of chrono energy near an abandoned complex downtown. It appears that someone may have time travelled to our time but we don't know what or who it is and whether it's from the past or future". Blade then questioned "So we believe in time travel now? What's next, the Doc and Marty McFly"? Pete Wisdom responded "It's not that unheard of Blade. I myself have travelled 500 years to the past once when I was with excalibur, and Joseph and Dane here on more than one occasion have been to alternate realities. Heck even Braddock is a member of a multidimensional Captain Britain Corps if that tells you something". Blade almost blushing took half a step back feeling humilated. M then continued "Yes gentlemen, now we need you lot to investigate the matter. Mr. Wisdom will advise you of the details on the way, and will send backup shortly after your arrival. Now onwards for queen and country".

_Castle Doom, Latveria:_

As Doctor Doom monitors the world through his many wonderous machines, his new acquintance Dorian Gray paces around the castle still trying to understand this futuristic world. As he approaches Doom he enquires "Doctor Doom tell me what is it that you truly seek of me. So far you have kept your word in every way so you've already done better than my last employer. You even had that french man steal my prized painting from the museum, but tell me what is this all for. I most certainly doubt you do this purely from the kindness of your heart".

Doom turns to Dorian with a still look and replies "As I told you already. I will use the samples you stole to create a new breed of soldiers that won't suffer the same technological weaknesses as do my other creations to date. And you have an inside knowledge that would be of great use to me. But now something new draws my attention. It appears that there's been a disturbance in the chronological network somewhere in London and seems like it's from your time".

Dorian replied with a stunned expression "What in gods name? Do you truly think that league of the so called extraordinary gentlemen followed us here. I don't remember them having such a device or such power, unless that Nemo found a way". Doctor Doom then replied "This warrants the attention of Doom. I'll have one of my local probes sent over to analyse the situation and we will monitor it from here. Then if need be I will strike with the full might of Doom".

_London:_

Skinner, Wolf and Tom had returned back to the abandoned warehouse which was their new shelter. While they ate Nemo enquired about the modern day world to which Tom Sawyer was first to reply "Nemo it was amazing. They've vehicles like your one that we drove around, except smaller and there's hundreds of them. So much noise, so many people dressed funny. We were getting so many funny stares I was starting to feel jealous of Skinner here". "Well you have our gratitude for going out into unknown territory to bring us back some food and water" said Mina. Skinner in his clothing and makeup replied "That's alright it's a breeze when you're invisible. Plus I nipped something for myself from a saloon, and get this, they call them bottle shops now. I wonder what kind of other shops they have". Alan Quartermain was leaning against the wall after being on lookout called out "This old tiger's had enough for the day with this time travel. I'm no stranger to uncharted territory but I'm going to sleep, maybe Mina can stand guard for now".

Shortly as they were finishing up they heard a loud noise from outside and several lights through their building. "If there's any in there come out right now. We have reports of suspicious activity from this area. Come outside with your hands up" A loud booming radio voice yelled out. Mina and Nemo looked outside to see five eccentrically costumed individuals and behind them three vehicles with lights pointed at them. Mina hurried over to the others seeking direction asking "There's some people outside and what appears to be authorities, what do we do"? Alan replied "If we run they will give chase, but if we surrender we fail so I believe we must negotiate then. Nemo I would rather leave this to you". Nemo nodded approval. "Dr Jekyll, I will need you to take the back exit. In case we get caught I can't risk them taking your formula, and you know how to operate the time machine. The rest of us will go forth".

The league all stepped out greeting MI:13. Pete Wisdom approached them and asked "My name is Pete Wisdom I represent her majesty's government. Now I didn't hear about any dress up parties so who or what are you people, and why are you carrying weapons". Nemo stepped forward to reply "Greetings Mr. Wisdom. I am Captain Nemo, with me are Alan Quartermain, Tom Sawyer, Mina Harker, Mr. Skinner and Wolf Larsen. We have come here in search of Dorian Gray via the use of a time machine and perhaps you may assist us".

Pete turned around to his teammates with a puzzled look on his face. Blade took off his glasses to rub his eyes, Spitfire and Black Knight were laughing and even through his mask he could see that Union Jack was cracking a smile. Pete turned back and continued "Look captain crazy, I don't know what you're saying but you look too old to be playing dress up and you're carrying guns and swords. We believe you may have travelled from our past but we need your real names so please if you don't resist we'll make this easy. A groupe of eight police officers came at them signalling an impending sense of danger. Now realising they would have to fight Nemo signalled his teammates to ready themselves. Nemo drew out his sword, Tom pulled out his twin pistols and Alan his Winchester rifle. Wolf Larsen scurried to find a weapon and picked up the only thing he could find, a loose brick from their withered headquarters and Nina bared her fangs ready to lunge.

_**Next Issue - It's the moment you've all been waiting for. The LXG and MI:13 clash.**_


	7. The Clash

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

The Clash

As the police fell back behind the barricade MI:13 went on the attack. Spitfire was first into the fray charging in at super speed to disarm their opponents. Quartermain stood with his rifle aimed but could not see past the blazing trail and before he could pull the trigger a fist flew into his face and within an instant Mathilda was pulled out of his arms as he collapsed. Not too far away Tom pulled out his twin pistols and started firing at Spitfire but even with Quartermain's training he missed each shot and was taken down by Spitfire.

Blade saw Mina and thrilled with the chance of slaying a vamp. He drew out his sword and leaped towards her but she flew up catching him in mid air flying into a wall. She held him pressed against the wall at a third storey height and was about to bite into him but Blade managed to pull out one arm grabbing her throat and holding back until he pushed himself off with both plummeting into the ground. As they were falling Blade pulled out a silver stake but as soon as he drove it through Mina her body crumbled turning into a group of bats scurrying and the surprised Blade falling smack into the ground. While he got up adjusting himself he wondered what sort of a vampire this was. Most of the vampires he fought were just run of the mill bloodsuckers but this woman was something else. By the time he got up Mina had already reformed and yelled out to him "Foolish man do you really want to continue" to which Blade replied "Round two sweetheart" and pulled out his pistol and fired a round of hollow point silver filled bullets. Not expecting such an attack Mina took the hits and collapsed. Not to take the risk this time Blade lounged on top of her putting his sword through her into the ground to keep her from rising and looking down at her said with a smile "You just got nailed baby".

Wolf Larsen came at Union Jack running at him in a frenzy with a brick in hand. Joseph still maintained his unarmed position and caught the enormous sailor and then using his military training disarmed Wolf and threw him down. Joseph looked at his opponent and told him "You're way out of your league mate. I have a century of worth of training ahead of you". Wolf just got up effortlesly and replied "You're not my brother, so what makes you think you can scare me" and swung his fist at Joseph's chest. Wolf looked down at his arm seeing his bleeding knuckles from his punch while Union Jack stumbled back actually shocked at the strength Wolf had to manage punching through his military kevlar suit. Without paying attention to his pain Wolf tackled down Joseph holding him down. Joseph struggled with Wolf's strength but with his free arm he was able to strike him in face throwing him off, then he immediately mounted Wolf and punched him twice while on the ground. Amazed that Wolf was still conscious and aggresive, he got up holding Wolf by the jacket and threw him into a wall to finally take him out.

In the midst of all the fighting Pete Wisdom was first to take notice that one of the LXG's team members had disappeared, a pale man in a fedora hat and glasses. It had only been a few minutes since their skirmish began so he couldn't have gotten far especially not knowing the area. Pete went back to the police cars with the scanning equipment and picked up a headset and called in "Attention air patrol. I need thermo visua scanl on a target in the area, possibly running". Within the minute a reply came in "Agent Wisdom this is chopper one. We have visual of a human heat signature 200 metres from the main point of interest to the side of an abandoned shop". "Thank you" Pete replied and made off. He walked along slowly till he made his way to the spot but to his shock could not find anyone. He looked around in surprise not noticing anyone until he realised there was a trail of a coat, jacket, undershirt and a hat leading up to the area the helicopter mentioned. Realising the clothes matched that of his target, Pete decided to draw him out generating two hands full of hot knives and threw them at the side of the building with old bricks and plaster collapsing around. As the dust settled down Pete noticed a ghost like figure moving covered in dust which as though noticing him stopped still and said "Oh bullocks" in a man's voice then looked as though raising his hands. Pete went over and handcuffed the man who had lost his stealth since he was now covered dust, then as he got cloer Pete realised the man was naked. Pete jumped back while holding his hands behind his back with one arm uncomfortably yelling out "Bloody hell what's wrong with you. soon as we get back to base I'm putting in a request to have you put in a mental institute".

Nemo and Black Knight squared of both swords drawn with neither wanting to draw first blood. Nemo said to his opponent "I do not like violence for I am a man of peace and science. You must forgive me but you have left me no choice". Dane replied steadily "I am the Black Knight and I too do not seek violence. My job is that of a guardian so know that if you strike first I will defend myself". Nemo attacked Black Knight who held back playing the defence impressed with Nemo's sword fighting. Each strike he delivered was ferociously fast but calculated and strategically placed. Despite Nemo's speed and intelligence Dane effortlessly held his own before stepping back and said to Nemo "Your blade is swift, however my ebony blade is just as fast and will destroy your steel". Nemo without replying went on the attack again but this time Dane blocked the first two strikes and with the third sent Nemo's sword flying. Now unarmed the Indian stumbled back while Black Knight approached with his sword sheathed, grabbed Nemo and pressed him against the nearest wall and said to him "You are obviously an intelligent man and neither of us wants any further trouble but for now you are in a world you don't know and you need all the help you can get. I've travelled through time and worlds beyond imagination so I know how it is for you. Please let us help you". With that Nemo nodded and came with the Black Knight escorted to the nearby government agents who took him.

Dr Jekyll looked outside to see his teammates all subdued and remembered his instructions to run to the time machine and return to his time and warn the world to prepare for oncoming danger. As he pondered his situation he looked into a broken shard of glass to see Hyde staring back at him and saying "You can't run. They are your friends you can't just turn your back on them. Let me help them, let us help them". With that Jeky'll opened his coat to take out one of the test tubes and drank the formula to transform into his alter ego.

The MI:13 heroes had defeated the LXG and had finished rounding them up into custody. Nemo, Quartermain, Tom Sawyer and even Skinner went calmly aware there was nothing they could do. Blade insisted to be present for the ride home with Mina just in case she wanted to try any funny business now that she was regenerated and Wolf Larsen now having regained consciousness headbutted one of the agents taking him. Immediately another agent subdued him with a tazer to which Wolf had an unusually severe response. The federal agent looked down at him in mockery saying "Well he's all tough on his feet but took the taser worse than my grandma ha ha ha".

Suddenly a massive figure ripped through the front building sending bricks and glass flying everwhere. The five MI:13 heroes stood face to face with the monster with weapons drawn. As they stood ready for combat he said to them "You let my friends go or else there will be trouble" and he finished by punching his fist into his palm. The team looked to Pete Wisdom for instruction till he issued the order to attack. Union Jack drew out his pistol taking two shots at Hydes shoulder but the bullets did little damage then cause a nuissance. Hyde charged Union Jack in retaliation about to drop his massive fist into him but Black Knight intercepted just in time with his shield.

Dane held Hyde's giant fist against his shield yelling at Union Jack to run out of the way. Blade jumped on Hyde's back stabbing his sword into Hydes shoulder which again did not go as planned leaving not much more than a scratch. Before Hyde had a chance to throw Blade off, Blade leaped out of the way evading his strike. Spitfire raced around the beast knowing there wasn't much she could do against his strength she kept him distracted while the rest of the team thought of an idea. As the men came together Joseph addressed the Black Knight "Dane you're sword could have taken him down in a blink". Dane angrily replied "I am a defender, not a slayer. I don't think that creature is an enemy nor do I think him evil that I should kill him". Pete came back to them saying "My hot knives could probably do some damage to him but it won't be enough to take him down". Blade grabbed Wisdom by the shoulder and said to his face "Well either you do it your way or the one of our agents with the nice rocket launcher is gonna see how good his aim is. I personally don't care but it's your call boss".

Pete using his commlink sent an order to Spitfire "Jackie I need him still for a moment. We're gonna take a shot". Jackie stopped running for a moment and jumped onto Hydes back and as the beast ran his back into a brick wall she jumped off instantly sending Hyde through the wall. As he got up he dusted himself off and yelled out "Is that the best you can do" then looked down at stun grenade rolling up to him and exploding. While Hyde was still dazed four burning needles hit his arm while Dane made his way past cutting through the side of his left leg collapsing the brute. Just as he was ready to rise up Pete signalled Joseph to use thier net launcher. Jospeh shot out an electrified net which caught the giant sending a paralyzing jolt through his body". As Hyde collapsed the MI:13 team stood overlooking his body until Pete said "So Blade. Maybe you might want to give him a little poke see if he's really down for the count". Blade replied pulling out his sword "I'll give him a poke alright" and giving Hyde a jab with his sword the beast leaped to his feet instantly unleashing a roar ready to fight but suddenly started convulsing as his limbs starting shrinking until he returned back to his more modest form of doctor Jekyll. Looking up at the surprised heroes he uttered "Formula. My formula has run out" and collapsed. Looking puzzled Pete called in two of the guards to take his unconscious body into the heavy armoured truck where the rest of the LXG were captive.

_**Next Issue - The LXG are defeated and taken into custody. Will this be the start of a fierce rivalry or a new friendship.**_


	8. Job interview

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

The Job Interview

_MI:13 headquarters_

Union Jack, Black Knight, Blade and Spitfire waited by the door for Pete Wisdom to finish his one on one with their government liason, M. Normally post mission meetings were done with the whole group but this had to be a serious matter if it was one on one. Soon after Pete came out with a half lit cigarette and looking like he got knocked out by a truck. Joseph was first to ask "So what went down in there. I can't imagine M would be in a good mood. Can't figure out why". Pete replied addressing the group "As always the geeser reckons we could've done a better job. We did okay enough securing their time machine, taking down the time travelers but that thing with the mini hulk turned nasty. He was hoping we could take them in quietly for starters then he went off his rocket that Britains premier government team couldn't take down that huge monster, and then ofcourse he had to say we're nothing without Captain Britain".

Spitfire replied "Well that doesn't make a lick of sense. If they expected it to be so easy then why send a superpowered team in and not the friendly negotiation squad". Blade replied "I dunno what they were but that vampire lady was not your garden variety bloodsucker. The moves I pulled on her could take down ten of them but she was something else". Dane then continued "And that Nemo character was quiet interesting. The man had a sword which was stronger than steel but it felt incredibly light for it's power. What do you make of all this Pete? You think they're using fictional book characters as codenames or could they be the real deal. And what of that monstrous giant? He went Bruce Banner on us but nowhere near Hulk strength, at tops he's Luke Cage level". Joseph then spoke "And that sonuva bitch who clocked me. I wanna know what the hell's his story".

Pete Wisdom finished off his cigarette with all eyes on him and explained "Look, they're gonna be kept here overnight in lockdown and tomorrow I'll be interviewing them personally. I should be done by 4pm so why don't you lot meet me back here at 5. Run along now and we'll meet back tomorrow". As the team left the room Dane quietly said "He's right you know. If Brian was still here we could've taken them all easy". Joseph replied sharply "Well look around you Dane. I don't see him anywhere so quit your whining you miserable git".

_The next day_

_Interrogation room_

"It was too early in the morning for this nonsense" Pete Wisdom thought to himself as he finished off his cigarette and made his to the interrogation room. In his lifetime he served with Black Air, X-Force, Excalibur and now found himself again working for her majesty after his exploitations with fellow mutants. He didn't care too much where they put him because even though he was always a leader he never felt quiet right amongst either groups. Although born a mutant Pete didn't seek a sheltered life or the high flying adventure of the X-MEN but even after he joined them he was cast out for his romance with Kitty Pryde. Despite his troublemaking and hooligan behaviour Pete Wisdom is still a respected man and a highly ranked individual amongst both the British government and the X-MEN with friends and allies everywhere. Now even after time travelling to the days of King Arthur and fighting alien Skrulls Pete found himself bamboozled with these new time travellers. They all resembled fictional novel characters and came from the past with a contraption similar to that in the movies but where they for real or was it just a cover. As he approached he picked up his clipboard and pad and looked at his first interview, Allan Quatermain.

Pete walked in to greet a middle aged gentleman and began. "Mr Quatermain I see here. Hunter, adventurer and something about king solomons mines". "My adventures into Africa are but one of my many conquests. I like to think that I have witnessed a centuries worth of excitement" replied Quatermain. Pete Wisdom continued "So how did you come about this League of Extraordinary Gentlemen? Am I right in presuming you their leader given your age and experience". Quatermain replied "Alas I am not their leader. I am but an old hunter who sought out one last adventure and now find myself elbow deep in trouble. I was simply minding my own business with other old poms in Africa when I was approached by that traitorous Moriarty. Now we seek Dorian Gray who turned on us and has sworn vengence to return to our time and destroy us. It is this reason we find ourselves in your company". Taking everything in, Pete closed up on the interview "Mr. Quatermain you gave me everything I needed. You will be escorted back to the holding area and we will be in touch". Allan replied "The pleasure is mine Mr. Wisdom. I hope to meet sooner than later".

Pete looked over his notes and thought to himself that the Quatermain fellow didn't seem so bad and probably held up. Next on the list was Skinner. A heavily dressed man with white make up entered the room. Looking around studying every little detail he sat down and asked "You mind I take off my coat and hat, it's rather uncomfortable". "Not a problem" replied Pete. As Skinner removed his hat and coat Pete was shocked to see Skinner's head appear like a floating mask, even the eyelids were missing. Looking surprisingly at the man in front of him Pete asked "Tell me Skinner, are you a mutant? Where you born with the power to make yourself invisible and didn't know how to control yourself because we have a guy in this day and age named Charles Xavier who can help you out".

Skinner replied "No good sir I am not a mutant as you describe. I am, or should I say former gentleman thief who was in the wrong place stealing what I shouldn't have and look at me now, I can't change myself back. I love myself a good drink but I learned that day that not everything that you swallow is good for you". Pete replied "I see now. And how does a thief fall in with working for the government"? Skinner replied "That my friend is because I have the power of stealth. I can show you how but I'll have to go starkers on you like last time". "No thank you that won't be necessary" replied Pete as he shifted back in his seat. "You're not exactly Sue Storm I see. We're quiet more advanced than the people in your time so I'll see if we can find you an outfit that can match your talents. Thank you and proceed to the holding area. Just keep your clothes on".

His next meeting was with Mina Harker who walked in and sat down quietly waiting for Pete to ask the first question. Pete decided to break the ice and began "So Mina Harker I believe. The only extraordinary lady of the extraordinary gentlemen. How did you get involved in this"? Mina replied "I joined in place of my late husband, Jonothan Harker, one of the greatest vampire hunters of our time. That dark man could not even come close to him". There was a momentary awkward silence which again Pete started "Mrs. Harker I apologise for the recent loss of your husband but I assure you that my friend Blade is no slouch in the hunting department. Speaking of the fangs, what's the story there. Most vampires nowdays wouldn't come near a window in the daylight but you seem to be fine with the sun, and on top of that you're late husband was a vampire hunter? Please could you make some sense for me".

"My husband and I operated together" Mina replied. "I myself am a chemist and scientist so I used my talent to help Jonothan build weapons than he would go after them. Sadly it was our last endavour that cost him his life and I was turned vampire by Dracula himself. Unlike a regular vampire bite his power is far stronger which is why I can not only stand in the sun but turn myself into a swarm of bats". Pete then finished off the interview "Very well than Mina, I'm glad we could iron that out. We shall speak soon enough". Pete looked at his list to find the next member to interview. "Oh boy this should be good" he muttered.

Pete looked at the thin scientist seated in front of him and began the interview. "So Dr. Jekyll. I've heard about you 100x over you know. Nice man by day, then one gulp of the potion and smack you Hulk out on us. Actually there's a guy running around called Calvin Zabo who seems to be very similar to you. Stick around long enough you might sue him". The doctor replied "I'm not quit familar with the tongue of your time so you'll excuse me if I don't know this Hulk out you mean. I developed the formula which turns me into my counterpart whom you met yesterday and soon enough I will have him under control". Pete replied to Jekyll "You really gotta meet a guy named Bruce Banner. He's got the same problem as you except much worse. So how did you come about the LXG"? Jekyll replied "Well they needed some muscle just as they needed my scientific expertise. Both Mina and myself are gifted chemists who would be highly sought after. The Phantom tried to steal my formula to make an army of Hyde's but now the metal man and Dorian travelled here and we must stop them".

Pete answered Jekyll "Well it's official now, everyone's had a run in with Doom. Let's just say he's not on everyone's christmas list. He is an evil and powerfull man and to be honest I dunno if it was worth the travel for you guys. I mean sure Hyde's strong against MI:13 but we've got guys these days who could take him down easy". Jekyll looked at Pete and desperately said "You don't understand. My formula is simply the prototype. If Doom can perfect it then god save us what we'll be up against". Pete seeing the scientists sense of urgency took a deep breath and then called in and asked that he be taken away". As Jekyll left he looked back at a mirror to see Hyde staring back at him and whispering "You see that, they're afraid of us. Can you imagine what an army of Hydes would do". Jekyll wasn't thrilled with the thought and turned away as he made his way back to the holding room".

Pete was looking at his next LXG member and began singing "Modern day warrior mean mean stride, today's Tom Sawyer mean mean pride". Tom looked back at Pete and replied "Excuse me sir". Pete then cracked up laughing and after a while said "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. It's a song by a Canadian rock band called Rush from the early 80's. Good song too. Anyway now that I'm back on track what's your deal? I thought Tom Sawyer was just some skinny country boy who painted fences and ran off with Huck Finn". Tom Sawyer still surprised replied "Well yes sir but that was a long time ago. I'm an American spy sent to help Mr. Quatermain and his team". Pete started laughing again and said "An American spy? I heard your mind was not for rent to any god or government. Sorry I couldn't help it's from the song. Anyway I see you have quiet the respect for Allan".

Tom replied "Why I most certainly do. He's a proven mentor to me, heck I wish he was my father. He's a most amazing hunter and strategist. He told me that if a bullet's not meant to hit, then hell it aint worth firing even. The man is a legend and I would follow him to hell and back. To past and future". Pete replied to the young American "Well there's not much else I need off you. I can tell you're not the team leader or anything, more like the token yank. That reminds me I gotta introduce you to Blade he's our token American. Thanks Tom, I'll see you soon". Tom left feeling both confused and insulted that he was nothing more to the LXG than just some young American. But what did Pete know he thought to himself. The man must have been drunk or crazy.

The next interogation would prove interesting, but what could one expect from a man named Wolf. Pete paced around the room looking at the sailor and began his interview. "So Mr Wolf Larsen" Pete began, "CAPTAIN Wolf Larsen" he interrupted. Pete continued "Fine captain. You're an odd one you know. You don't seem like you belong amongst heroes, your a disgusting and violent but I've been told you're actually quiet intelligent". "I am as smart as you or any other. I was captain of my ship and they all feared and respected me" Wolf barked out. Pete calmly replied "Well then captain how did you end up serving Nemo"? "He saved my life and took me in as his second in command. Now I wait to take control" replied Wolf. "Well Larsen I've got news for you. Any headaches you've been having lately? Because during the medical scan we found signs you may have had a mild stroke" Pete enquired. Wolf as though calmed down replied "A stroke you say. The ancient Greeks called it a stroke because they thought it was an act of god. I will not die here. My place is at sea". Pete seeing Wolf's reaction sat down and pulled closer and said in a polite tone "It is fortunate you came to our time. We can help make you better".

With that Wolf grabbed Pete by the jacket and threw him against the wall. He came up and lifted Pete pressing him against the wall and yelled "Do I look like i need help? I have you at my mercy, which of us is the weak one". Two officers came in brandishing their pistols but Pete signalled them out. He looked at his attacker who was larger and far stronger than himself but years with Excalibur and Black Air had him trained for these situations. He headbutted Wolf to throw him off balance then using his full force pushed Wolf with his legs across the room. Before Wolf could get back up Pete charged his hand with five hot knives and threw them with marksman precision near Wolf. Wolf looked in shock at Pete unsure what he had just seen then Pete came closer and said "I am a mutant Wolf. Like you I am a amongst human beings but I am truly something more. Now get out of my sight"!

Finally it came time to interrogate their leader, Captain Nemo. Pete knew this was going to take a while so he ducked out to have a quick smoke and came back in to be greeted by the bearded Indian. Pete extended his hand in a welcoming manner announcing himself "Captain Nemo I presume. My name is Pete Wisdom, head of MI:13 special division. As you came along peacefully I take it you were treated with respect". Nemo replied "Yes Mr Wisdom I was shown courtesy. I do not applaud violence and I therefore do not carry firearms. I am first and foremost a scientist and a diplomat". Pete continued "You can call me Pete that's fine. I notice that you have been selected as the team leader by your fellow gentlemen and Wolf is your second in command. So tell me your version of how you came here"

Nemo began "We arrived here by a device from our era called the time machine invented by a scientist of my time name George. The man you call Doom stole Moriartie's work which included Skinners invisible skin, Jekyll's formula and Mina's blood and took the traitorous Dorian Gray with him. Quiet interestengly he did not take my science papers but I assume that 110 years later even my science has been surpassed". Pete enquired "And who is this Dorian Gray who I've heard of so much". Nemo answered "He is an immortal that cannot be killed. He joined us under the guise of alliance and friendship but he proved otherwise killing Ishmael my right hand man. He seeks only greed and fortune and has sworn to destroy us. With Doom on his side there's no telling what could he could do".

Wisdom then questioned further "So you got here by time machine. I would actually believe you more if you said it was by magic but you're a smart guy so I'll trust you. So what's the story with your team now that you're not working for the crown anymore"? Nemo answered "Our duty is to safeguard the british empire and prevent a great war. We all have various talents that we bring to the team and I was selected as leader due to my knowledge and resourcefullness. Wolf Larsen is my first mate because he has a great knowledge of the sea and he can, and Allan Quatermain is a master strategist and hunter but has lost his sense of patriotism and feels too old for adventure".

Pete looked at the sea captain and after taking in a deep breath said "Well Nemo I don't know how things will go from here but the great world war has already come and gone. Twice even". Nemo rose from his seat in shock screamed out "Not possible. But how could this be. Is it my destiny to fail"? Pete calmed him down and replied "Captain please sit down. The great war happened 15 years from your time. It can't be said if you have anything to do with it, but just to be safe lets keep that between you and me". The captain nodded in agreement and said "Very well Peter Wisdom. I would greatly wish for alliance between us. If our enemies are allied then it's best we do so as well". Pete nodded approval and replied "I would have not thought otherwise".

_Later that day, 5pm_

_MI:13 Headquarters_

Black Knight, Spitfire, Blade and Union Jack stood throwing childish insults at one another. Coming down the hallway Pete could hear outbursts such as "You miserable git", "Take a shower you smell" and "Horse lover". As Pete approached they settled down looking in disbelief at Pete with the LXG who looked completely miserable in modern day clothes. Straight away all four started laughing at the site. Pete introduced the LXG to his teammates, then said "My dear LXG, welcome to the circus. Despite acting like trained monkeys these are my friends and allies". Spitfire stepped forward and said "Sorry Pete but you were an hour late and we got bored"

Pete sighed and looked at Jackie and said "My god you act like a 12 year old still. I hope they find an aging formula so you can act like a grown up". He continued "The LXG will be residing at headquarters for now and will help us go against Doom. We were going to put them through an intense two week assimilation program introducing them to our time and customs. However instead we've developed a buddy system as follows".

Joey will pair with Tom.

Blade you will go with Quatermain.

The vampire girls will be together.

As will the Black Knight with Nemo and myself and mr Invisible over here.

Jekyll came forth and said "Hang on a minute, what about myself and Larsen here". Pete replied "Well herein lies the problem. While you have earned my admiration, our director considers you to much of a risk to let outside, but I have arranged for our chemistry lab to allow you in and show you some modern day science". Jekyll said thank you to Pete, for he was thrilled at the opportunity to explore science than the new world. Pete continued "While Larsen over there is a simply a jerk and I don't want him leaving this building".

Union Jack stepped foward and said "Wait now that we're on babysitting duty what are we supposed to do with them". Pete replied "Simple. You just go about your normal routine and they'll be tagging along".

_**Next Issue - The LXG and MI:13 spend some serious downtime together. Sounds like a recipe for some serious bromance.**_


	9. The buddy up

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

The Buddy System

_Joseph Chapman's apartment_

As part of the LXG's assimilation program Union Jack aka Joey Chapman was assigned to spend a few hours with Tom Sawyer that night before returning him to MI:13 headquarters. Tom is still in amazement after learning about cars and motorbikes and now he's drinking beer with Joey on his couch watching television. Tom looks around in awe "Wow Joseph your time really is something. Automobiles, microwaves and T.V. You must really be a wealthy man of your time with all this around. I mean sure you're home is kind of small and basic but all this stuff looks amazing".

Joseph replied "My friend I am not a wealthy man at all. I was raised by my father on solid hard work and ethics and even though the crown pays me quiet well I don't let wealth get to me. I prefer the standard life I have because as my father would tell me when I was a young lad, while the rich and wealthy run the world, it is us who make it run". Tom replied in awe looking at the framed photo of Josephs father "It sounds like your dad was a top lad". Joey replied "Yes that he was indeed. My greatest shame is that I had no respect for him as a youth and only thought he was an unambitious defeatist. Sadly it's only now I realise the hard labor he went through".

Tom replied the Englishman "Look at you Joe. You're a symbol of the nation and defender of the common man, I'm sure your father would been proud. So are you also a spy"? Joseph answered "Yes I am a spy. I am actually the third to wear the colors of Union Jack, and I consider it an honor. But none the less I still hold down a job as a painter to help my fellow common man". Tom almost jumped from excitement yelping "No way! So you're a spy and you're painter, you're just like me. I used to do a bit of painting as well before, well until I joined the American intelligence and got sent over to England".

"Yes we are most alike" Joseph said back smiling from the admiration he was getting from his American friend. He proceeded to ask "So Tom, I saw how you stare at Mina. Is there anything there". Tom settled down and answered "No, nothing there but that don't mean I wouldn't want for something to happen. I'm just a poor small town boy but she's scientist and just recently she lost her husband fighting vampires. Now she's one of them, but still I doubt anything will ever happen between us".

Joseph moved up closer to Tom and said "My American friend do not doubt yourself. Why I myself was involved with Spitfire. That's the superfast lady who disarmed you if you're unsure. She too is a vampire and a widow herself". Tom again excitedly jumped up exclaiming "You're joking. You and Spitfire where an item? That's just unreal. So what happened there, you must tell me". Joseph replied "Well we couldn't last. We remain good friends and teammates to the day but I could never adjust to being with a woman with a title, huge estates, maids and servants. We were just simply from two different worlds. But I hit that".

Tom looked puzzled then said "Hang on a moment. I think it's amazing you dated this woman. It gives me a whole new confidence for a future with Mina. But how could you hit her". Joseph laughed "Tom you're not familiar with todays expressions. Get yourself another beer and I'll tell you how I dated Pete Wisdom's sister a few years back".

_Ace of spades bar_

Jackie Crichton aka Spitfire has taken Mina Harker to a bar she regularly visits. While Jackie feels right in her element Mina feels awkward and out of place as well as out of time. Jackie approaches Mina like a giddy schoolgirl and starts talking to her. "So here you are Mina Harker in the year 2009. What do you think so far, terribly sorry about the missunderstanding from before". Mina glanced around and replied "To tell you truthfully I'm not certain what to think. The future is an interesting concept but this place, all the bright lights, loud music and these clothes they make me feel most awkward. Where my dear Jonothan to see me like this I'd hate to imagine what he would think".

Jackie replied "Cheer up, this is what it's all about these days. You know I wasn't always like this. My real age is actually closer to a hundred years old". Mina looking startled replied "Close to a century's age. You must have turned vampire at a young age". Jackie replied "No not at all Mina. I had a friend who was, well how do I put this, and Extraordinary Gentleman. Well a few years back when I was elderly and ill I received a blood transfusion from him and there you go, I am as you see me. Ever since then I've taken a whole new lease on life and I try to have as much fun as I can, and do as much good as possible".

Mina grew intrigued with this woman sitting across from her. She aroused all her interests in vampires, blood and science. She then asked "Tell me Jackie, how is it that you have such amazing speed and you remain unharmed by sunlight. Where you too turned by Dracula". Jackie replied "No I was not turned by that demon. My story is in truch a tragic one filled with much loss and grief. I gained my vampirism by betrayal and my super speed came from an earlier blood transfusion from the same man, Jim Hammond. I too am a widow like yourself but I know my late husband would not want me to drown myself in sorrow".

A silence filled the room as both women thought back to their late husbands, worse so Jackie remembered her late son who succumbed to the vampiric curse. Mina then continued asking as a scientist "So this Jim who gave you speed and youth, who was he". Jackie replied "He is an old friend from the second world..." she cut herself off realising that if she told Mina about her days of glory as an invader and the world wars, this could hurt the time stream. "Second world what" Mina enquired. "Second world tour" Jackie replied. "It was my second tour around the world many years ago and I met Jim and we've been friends ever since".

Mina replied "I see then. Tell me, that dark man who I fought, what of him"? Jackie smiled "That's Blade the vampire hunter. He's kind of on loan from America. He tried to stake me the first time we met but we managed to work things out and now we're friends". Mina grew more intrigued and replied "A modern day vampire hunter. I would be keen to meet him. He truly was a fierce warrior".

"Yes he certainly is" replied Jackie, then asked "Tell me Mina, who is this Dorian Gray". Mina taking a deep breath replied "He is a man of greed and evil, an immortal and worst of all, a long ago former lover. He betrayed and double crossed us siding with Moriarty and now threatens to return and destroy us. Now tell me Jackie, this Doom ally of his. Do we stand a chance"? Jackie sighed and replied "I have never confronted him Mina but if there's one thing I learned in all my years is that when friends stick together and work as a team, nothing can stand in our way".

_MI:13 headquarters: Blade's private armory_

Blade found himself paired with legendary hunter Allan Quatermain. Allan was looking around touching everything making Blade uncomfortable. Seeing as Blade was not much for conversation Quatermain decided to start talking and began "So they call you Blade I hear. Is this how you plan to assimilate me, teach me the ways of your time and show me around"? Blade without turning around replied "Sorry whitebeard. Guess I don't get out much, that is unless you want to go vampire hunting". Allan replied "Oh believe me I have done my fair share of hunting mr Blade. Tell me, are you from Africa"?

Blade paused for a moment and facing Quatermain replied "No. I am not from Africa. I'm African American old man". Quatermain replied "My apologies. It's just that in my time it's unheard of for a man of your appearence in England. Though I have spent the greater part of my years hunting in my beloved Africa". Blade replied "So you're a hunter. What is it that you hunt exactly". Quatermain replied "Game. I hunt for the thrill of game". Blade turned away back to his tools in disrespect to which Quatermain replied "It may not be your vampires that I hunted but have you ever adventured? Have you ever seen the city of gold or the mines of king solomon. Or do you just roam the same streets night in, night out".

Blade replied fiercly "I do what needs to be done to end those bloodsuckers". "And why do you hate them so much" Quatermain enquired to which Blade replied "They killed my mother. One of them bit her when she was pregnant and that made me half vampire so I know their thirst, I know their bloodlust". Quatermain again looked at Blade showing no signs of intimidation or fear and said "I would like to see one of these vampires, where I not on my last hunt I would join you. I know that now I'm just a tired old man but there was a time I could run like a gazelle and had strength like a rhinoceros. Do not let loss overwhelm you Blade. I lost my son to my hunting passion. It pains me everyday but I still fight on".

Blade stood silent for a minute and replied "I lost my mentor to hunting. His name was Abraham Whistler. He was like a father to me. Raised me since I was a kid and trained me to fight the vamps". Quatermain stepped forth comforting Blade said to him "I can tell Whistler was a good man by the way he raised you. You are a true hunter my friend and I would be most honored to fight by your side. Now why don't you show me some of your modern day guns and rifles so I can take a shot. I may not be as young nowdays but my aim is just as straight and true".

_MI:13 headquarters: Residential quarters_

As per the orders of MI:13 superior command Dr. Jekyll and Wolf Larsen were not allowed to leave the base but that did not stop them from exploring. Jekyll was having a wonderful time spending the last few hours in the science labs observing modern day science and technology to satisfy his curiosity then checking on his formula. Wolf on the other hand spent some time in the gymnasium by himself then afterwards found some newspapers and magazines which he spent some time reading to familiarise with the last 110 years and understand Englands modern government and economy. As Jekyll was revising his formula he heard Wolf approaching.

Larsen stared Jekyll down and said "Well if it isn't the beast within. Where you been hiding sideburns"? Jekyll threw a look over his shoulder replying "Captain Larsen I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you haven't been stirring too much trouble". Wolf replied "No Doctor I've been on my best behaviour. I don't know what you were doing but I'm quiet well up to date with history and the modern era. You might want to read up on WW1 and WW2. It just shows you how wonderful humans really are".

Jekyll replied "Yes that is very fascinating information perhaps I will delve into that tomorrow. I just spent the night in the science division of this facility and my word they have made some amazing strides". Wolf grinned "Well I heard otherwise. No matter how much further you go into the future, even a thousand years, humans will be the same rats as they were before and always have been. Greed. Fighting. Some things will never change. You know I once picked up a writer named Humphrey Van Wayden. Started out as a weak daddy's boy but after a few months on my ship he was almost as bad as any one of them scum".

Jekyll got up and made his way over to the enormous sailor and said "You know Wolf Larsen you truly fascinate me. Behind your thuggish exterior lies a well learned man of the world. Tell me did you ever consider to become a learned man of science or history". Wolf replied in an amused manner "I am a man of the sea. I've never seen the inside of a school let alone studied. All my knowledge comes from reading and observation. If you didn't spend so much time in your laboratory and instead around the scum like on my ship you would see what humans truly are. Why look at you Doctor. Was it not you who said that the man and the beast are one and not two entities. Maybe your formula didn't create the beast but simply released what was already there".

Jekyll looked into a nearby mirror and saw Hyde whispering to him "Let me out Jekyll. Look at him, he'll destroy you". Jekyll nervously faced Larsen and replied "Well some of us suppress our dark side while others let that side of their mind roam free. Balance is what's important most". Wolf paused for a moment and said "You know I want you to bring out that friend of yours. Aside from my brother there's never been anyone worthy of my strength. I toss those sailors on my ship around like puppets and that Union Jack got a lucky shot. Come on lets see the real you". Jekyll replied "Larsen I'll be leaving now. I hope you can relax your urges and have a quiet night".

As Jekyll was leaving he felt a hand grab him by the shirt and throw him down. He turned around to see Wolf Larsen with a crazed look yelling "Bring out your beast. I want a fight"! At which point four guards rushed him down and held him down while sedating him. Jekyll looked at Wolf and said to himself "Poor man. I truly hope you will find peace within yourself one day".

_MI:13 headquarters: The Black Knight's quarters_

Dane Whitman was assigned to look after captain Nemo. They had just returned after Dane took Nemo for a short cruise around the city and now returned to tend to his winged horse Strider. Nemo looking around began speaking "I admit Dane that his new world is most interesting. I found your automobile to be quiet the sensation. What intrigues me most is that despite the amazing technological advance the world still seems to follow magic and legend, in particular your sword and armour".

Dane replied "The world of magic and sorcery is limited to very few. I am the most recent Black Knight in a long line starting from back in the days of King Arthur. I gained my sword, shield and armour from the mystical Avalon, as did my friend and teammate Brian get his powers from Merlyn". Nemo growing more intrigued replied "Yes I have heard of the mystic land of Avalon. I do hope to explore the world further but as a man of science I have been requested to join the LXG and have now assumed leadership".

Dane replied "The leader of a team and out of your time, a feeling I know all too well. A few years ago I found myself in another universe were I lead a team known as the Ultraforce. You know I'm no stranger to science myself. Let me show you what I've got". Dane proceeded over to his photonic sword and sky glider and explained "This is my sky glider. I use it in hairy situations where I don't want to put Strider in danger. And this here is my photonic sword which I once used when trying to rid myself of the curse of the Ebony Blade. I still carry it around sometimes though, you never know when you'll need a spare".

Nemo looked intrigued at these products of science and asked "Fascinating Dane. Did you build them yourself"? Dane replied "No that was our chief inventor before going with MI:13 Brian Braddock". Nemo growing more intrigued asked "Who is this Brian Braddock of whom you speak. Is he also a scientist"? Dane answered "The man is a legend. He has an incredible knowledge of science and physics that few have come close to understanding. Before we joined with the government I was fighting in America with the Avengers, travelling back to England now and then, and that's where Brian helped me out".

Nemo then asked "Tell me about this sword of yours. I've heard such legends of the Ebony Blade but I've always dismissed it as myth". Dane then began explaining to the captain "As a Black Knight I inherited this sword. It is an indestructible weapon but it hungers for blood and calls to me demanding that I kill but I have been well trained enough to control it. It has corrupted many over the centuries including my late uncle Nathan and now I am bonded to it". Nemo asked "But surely can you not simply throw it away into the sea"? To which Dane answered "Sadly not. See me and the Ebony Blade, it is as though we are one. It will appear before me where I to disgard it, or worse. It could end in someone elses hands and they would murder countless before being stopped".

Nemo looked at the tormented knight in admiration for what he lives through and said "Dane Whitman you are truly a most amazing and honorable man. Do tell me, do you know of this Doom which Dorain Gray has allied with". Dane looked up and said "I have faced him once or twice before. He is bad new and it saddens me to know that we have to fight him, but I am Black Knight - sworn to protect and so I shall, no matter what". Seeing Nemo's look of admiration Dane then said "Tell you what Nemo. Now that I've got you used to wheels, how about tomorrow I take you flying"? Nemo replied with a smile "I would be most gracious to you my friend".

_The Purple Cherry pub_

"3, 2, 1 SCULL"! The cheers can be heard as Pete and Skinner down yet another vodka shot and the nearby barflys cheer on. Pete puts a friendly arm around Skinner and says "Skinner my friend, I finally have someone here who can keep up with my drinking". Skinner replies "I'm so glad you brought me here my good man, I'm so tired of being around those scientists and maniacs".

Pete indicates another round to the barkeep and turns to Skinner and begins "Yes I thought you could use a break from those guys you never seem to fit quiet in. Sorry about the clothes, I know you look ridiculous in that baseball cap and leather jacked but tomorrow I'll call my friends at Xaviers and we'll get you one of them holgraphic image inducers so you don't stick out like as much of a sore thumb".

Skinner replied "Pete you don't know how grateful I would be. If I were ever to return back to normal I would become a new man and surrender my old ways of theft and pickpocket". Pete replied "I can understand what you mean. When I was in Excalibur I had a bloke with me called Nightcrawler. Most us mutants can get around unnotices but he was one of the ones who couldn't the poor lad. Still he's doing alright and pulling in the women".

Skinner replied with a laugh "Sounds an interesting chap that nightcrawler. You know I've heard you mention that word mutant before. What's that all about. Pete began to school Skinner "Every so often a human is born as a mutant which gives them an Extraordinary ability. Because some powers are harder to control the public hates and fears us but I was lucky that I look sorta normal and the government liked me".

With his interest growing Skinner replied "So who's this Xavier chap you were telling me about. Sounds like some kind of miracle man". "Pete replied "He is a good man. He's helped a lot of mutants and I led one of his teams once. I'm still mates with them lot but they kinda throw the odd dirty loko my way for romancing this girl they had. I mean it was mutual and all but she was the girlfriend of one of their boys and a bit younger than me".

Taking everything in Skinner said to Pete "So what's this mutation of yours. Is it your super power to drink and smoke without end"? Pete threw back laughing and said "No I can shoot hot knives from my fingers. Kinda like back at the warehouse". Skinner replied "Crazy stuff". Their next round of drinks arrived and both men lifted the beer filled mugs to say cheers. Skinner said "To redemption" and Pete replied "And to honor".

_**Next Issue - The adventures reignite as the evil alliance of Doom and Dorian Gray make their move.**_


	10. Seek and obtain

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Seek And Obtain

_Castle Doom, Latveria._

_12 hours ago_

Dorian strolled down the hallway of castle Doom to meet with his ally. It had been four days since Doom had taken him to his time and has since then been most honorable. Not only has Doom treated Dorian as royalty but also he had Batroc and his brigade seek and capture his painting which had become a famous artwork in the last century of his absence. Doom had obtained Mina's blood, Skinners skin and Jekyll's formula all which Dorian had obtained as a spy for Moriarty and would require Dorian's help to understand how the LXG work. Dorian planned to return to his time using future technology and knowledge to destroy the LXG and take over Britain but as Doom had factored in the League made their own way to the present.

Dorian was not certain what the effects of his plans would be upon returning to his time. If he where to destroy the LXG in future then return to the past would they still be present in that time, or if he were to dominate Britain in the past would it change the future or was it a completely different timeline. Dorian didn't think of it for too long but would just proceed with his plans and help Doom but keeping him at distance.

Dorian made his way onwards to Doom who was already awake and armoured and planning his moves. Doom faced Dorian and said in an ever menacing voice "Dorian Gray. I have tracked those from the past to their various locations in London. Advise me what of them". Dorian answered "The ones which you seek are Mina, Skinner and Jekyll. Nemo while a brilliant scientist is of no use to us, it is those three who we need to build an army". Doom replied "Excellent Dorian. While I can build stealth suits of armour for my soldiers, they are still technological and can be exploited. An invisible soldier will not have that weakness. While my doombots are strong they are machines and lack the fierceness and instinct of a creature such as Hyde, and vampires in todays era are while strong have too many weaknesses. Only one who's blood is that of the vampire god would serve usefull to me. Dorian Gray you have done well and as such shall be rewarded"

Dorian replied "But what of Sawyer, Quatermain, Nemo and Larsen"? Doom replied "They serve no purpose and as such are beneach the notice of Doom". Dorian replied "As you wish" meanwhile seething at the lost opportunity to whipe out the other members of the LXG. He then asked "What will be your next move" to which Doom replied "I will send for them".

_Now._

_The Ace of spades bar_

While Spitfire and Mina continue their conversation, a loud crash is heard as the ceiling around the two vampires collapses as two doombots descend from above. As both ladies look in horror, one of the doombots looks at Mina and says in a recorded voice "Mina Harker. Doom demands that you be taken to him". The robot steps forward taking Mina by her arm but with her strength she throws him off but barely and thinks how her mighty vampire strength is naught against these machines. Before either doombot could react Spitfire grabbed her and made off at full speed half a mile from the site.

Mina still in shock exclaimed "Jackie what was that thing"? Spitfire replied "Mina those are doombots. They were sent by Doctor Doom to capture you. Those things are too strong for us we have to get out of here fast. You make off while I distract them then run". Mina took a step back and said "No Jacqueline I can't do that. Doom wants me alive so that means that they won't harm me, but you on the other hand they will kill" Jackie looked at Mina puzzled and replied "Mina what in heavens are you saying".

Mina replied "Jackie I have already lost too much in this life and I will not lose you. Run as far and fast as you can while I hold them off. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve". Jackie stared at Mina as tears welled up in her eyes but she could see the doombots approaching from a distance" Jackie hugged Mina and said "I too have lost too much but if this is as you wish then no point both of us going down. God be with you" and made off.

Mina stood in front of the approaching doombots and baring her fangs she swiftly flew at them. One doombot shot out a blast of energy that she narrowly avoided and managed to hit one of the robots head on, again doing little damage. Now in mid air Mina squared off against the two robots. Knowing she did not stand a fighting chance Mina transformed herself into swarm of bats and tried to escape. Both the doombots flew on opposite sides of here and released an energy containment field which sent a shock through her making all the bats swarm back together making Mina whole again. As she lay unconscious in the containment field the doombots carried her away while Jackie runs seeking help without stopping, leaving a blazing trail of fire in her wake.

_MI:13 base_

As Wolf Larsen is being subdued by the guards four doombots crash through the room sending a high alert throughout. As everyone looks at the doombots one of them speaks "Doctor Henry Jekyll. Doom demands that you be taken to him". Immediately the guards release Larsen and open fire on the doombots to no effect only for one of them to fire a bolt of energy just missing the guards. Now released Larsen see's the opportunity for combat and charges in and yells out to Jekyll "Hey weakling, I think now would be the time for your friend". Jekyll nods and runs to his formula while Larsen lifts a small desk and rams it into a doombot. The doombot simply throws him out of the way and they divert another round of bullets until a scream is heard and Hyde runs out.

Hyde stands tall and looks down at Larsen and says "Is this what you wanted"! Immediately he leaps into the air and lands onto a doombot crushing him beneath his might. As he stands he feels the force of a steel fist flying into his face from one of the doombots knocking him over to his own dismay. He gets up and yells to the nearby robot "You hit me, now it's my turn" and throws his giant fist at the doombot who flies back but is still undamaged. The two remaining doombots take aim as one fires a miniature rocket at him and the other releases a blast of electric energy. The rocket sends him into the wall while electric shock puts him down, sending a surge through his body which not even Hyde can withstand.

The two offensive doombots lift Hyde and fly off leaving the one doombot who speaks "Doom seeks Hyde's formula. He gives you his word that if you comply you will not be further harmed". The guards wishing to spare their lives run in search of the formula while a recovering Larsen yells out "Cowards! No way your getting that formula while I still breath" but as he tried to stand he felt a throbbing in his head and his arm shaking and collapsed again. The doombot aimed his arm at Wolf ready to unleash a blast but then suddenly a the robots head exploded. It was Allan Quatermain with a high powered special ops rifle from the MI:13 armoury taking out the doombot from distance.

_The Purple Cherry pub_

As Skinner and Pete finish off their drink three doombots crash through the wall sending glass and debris flying. All the pub guests look confused and scared hiding where they can. Pete stands regaining his whits from drinking and yells to everyone "Get out, RUN"! As he charges a hand full of hot knives. The pub guests begin to scatter as one of the doombots speaks "Rodney Skinner. Doom demands that you be taken to him".

Pete looks at Skinner and says in a question "Rodney that's your real name". Skinner replies "Yes that's my name, glad you find it funny". Wisdom turning back to the doombots replies "Look Seymour, I'll distract them while you make a run for it". Skinner replies "No pete I can't leave you high and dry. We do this together". Without asking Pete throws out a set of hot knives at one of the doombots and pushes Skinner away signalling him to run.

The hot knives melt through the doombot while the other two chase after Skinner as Pete throws out another hand missing the robots. Skinner runs throwing off his clothes and wiping his make up as he runs fast as he can. The doombots hover over with their thermal vision and one of them shoots out a low voltage blast knocking Skinner over. As they land to pick him up Pete catches up and leaps at one of the doombots. As Pete attempts to stab the robot with his hot knives the doombot simply throws out it's arm hitting Pete square across the jaw knocking him unconscious.

As the two doombots make off with Skinner, Pete lies unconscious not realising the messages he's being sent from his teammates at headquarters.

_**Next Issue - Their base has been ravaged and three of their team have been kidnapped. What will be the next move for the LXG and MI:13...**_


	11. When hope is lost

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

When Hope Is Lost

_Avengers Tower_

Brian Braddock walks in to the chairman's quarters and is greeted by Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Tony says "Hey British Brian what's going on. Me and Steve were just saying that since crime's been so low past few weeks we're organising an Avengers getaway". Brian walked in closer and replied "That sounds fun my good friend but I'm afraid I'll need to be leaving you. I greatly value your friendship and having you as my teammates but England's calling me". Steve replied "Getting homesick are you Brian. Well you picked a good time at least. You've been a great addition to the team so whatever happens know that you always have friends in the Avengers".

Brian replied "Thank you Steve it's been an honor but it's something more than that. I sense peril at home and they need me there". He walked over to shake hands with both men. As he approached Steve he said "Remember Brian you can always count on us" then when he approached Tony he said "What about transport Brian. Do you want to take one of our Quinjets"? Brian walking off yelled back "No need for a jet. I'm in a hurry and I don't want that thing slowing me down". Brian made his way up to the helicopter pad. As he looked up to the sky he faced onwards to the motherland and instantly his suit turned into a union jack, symbol of the empire and he took flight.

_MI:13 base_

Nemo and Dane heard the alert and the sounds of combat near the residential quarters. Nemo said "Something is the matter Dane I believe we must attend". Dane replied "That sounds dangerous Nemo. Stand back". As Nemo took a few steps back Dane held up his sword and yelled out "AVALON" and in a flash of blinding light was transformed into the armour clad Black Knight. As Nemo looked on in disbelief Dane did not spare time explaining and the two warriors made off.

Blade ran frantically to the scene of the kidnapping with Quatermain not far behind. When he arrived he saw the place looking like a warzone with furniture sprawled, bullets on the floor and holes blasted through the walls. Soon as Quatermain arrived he asked "What happened here"? looking down at the robotic body that lay on the floor with it's head blown off. "We're too late that's what happened" replied Blade.

Dane and Nemo arrived just after Blade and Quatermain. Dane saw Quatermain now armed with a high powered rifle as well as his precious Mathilda and Blade was armed to the teeth with sword, sub-machine gun and explosive stakes. Nemo immediately went to Quatermain and began "Allan are you alright? What happened here"? The bearded hunter replied "I saw three identical men here all fitting description of the man Skinner saw at Moriarty's castle. Two of them were strong enough to beat Hyde but the third one I managed to take his head off just before he killed Larsen. His body's over there".

Nemo examined the headless robot and exclaimed "This was not a man. This is machine. Where's Wolf Larsen"? A coarse voice replied "I'm over hear captain". Larsen had just stood up from his earlier bout with all eyes on him said "You saved my life there Quatermain. Where you in my crew I would have promoted you but for now I can only give you my thanks". Dane approached Larsen slouching the massive sailor over his shoulder and asked "You saw the whole incident. What were they after". Larsen replied "They took Jekyll. Something about wanting his formula but they didn't get it. Took off with Hyde though. I saw him turn beast and it was beautiful".

Dane looked over to Blade and said "This looks bad. We have to call Pete and the others". Blade replied "On it".

_Joseph Chapman's apartment_

The two men are laughing and drinking beer when they hear knock on the door. Joey goes to answer and Spitfire dashes in looking desperate. Joseph says in a surprised manner "Ok Jackie we've had this discussion before. I don't mind you running in here and what not but I can't have you knocking things over and setting fire to the stairs". Jackie looked at the two men and said "Mina's been kidnapped! Two doombots came after her and have taken her to Doctor Doom". Tom immediately jumped up saying "Mina's gone! Is that the same guy who's teamed with Dorian".

Joseph taking everything in took in a deep breath and first turned to Tom saying "Yes Tom. Doctor Doom is that man who is teamed up with Dorian". Suddenly Joey and Jackie heard an alarm sound. They checked their phones and they both had an identical message from base urging them to come immediately. Joseph turned to Spitfire and said "You go on your way, we'll catch up". Tom asked "But how are we getting there"? And Joseph grabbing his Union Jack gear replied "Beryl".

_The Purple Cherry pub_

"Pete. Wake up lad" was the first thing Pete Wisdom heard when he came to his senses. He looked around in a daze and asked the barkeep "Was I dreaming or did two Doctor Doom lookalikes run off with my mate". The barkeep replied "They made off but I didn't see anyone with them. Also you might wanna check your phone it's been going off like crazy". Pete looked at his phone and saw six messages from his teammates about Hyde being kidnapped and the attack on base. He looked up at the sky and exclaimed "Oh Bullocks" and called in a government car.

_MI:13 Headquarters_

Withing thirty minutes the superheroes and what remained of the LXG were all at base. Wisdom was about to take the floor but due to a combination of concussion and alcohol Union Jack intervened saying "So far Hyde, Mina and Skinner have been kidnapped by Doctor Doom taken presumably to Latveria. Any ideas"? Nemo replied "When we met skinner at the Asiatic Arctic he told us that Moriarty had plans to duplicate their abilities for himself and build an army".

Blade replied "Hang on then. I'm damphir, Spitfire's a super speed vampire and Pete's a mutant. Why didn't he want us". Quatermain replied "It's Dorian Gray. They're working together and Doom must be seeking to succeed where Moriarty failed". Black Knight replied "It's not like Doom at all. He's the second smartest man alive and he normally uses hi tech to win". Tom then continued "Then if he's working with Gray, how come we're still alive. I would've thought Dorian would want us dead".

Quatermain looked towards Blade and replied "I know as does any good hunter that killing the prey is not all in the chase. Sometimes you have to set the trap and your prey will come". Suddenly Pete raised his voice "Indiana Jones is right. We're done one way or the other. We do nothing, they'll attack us. We go there they'll kill us". Wolf Larsen groaned "Yeah I'm with him. Personally I'll be happy to just zip back to our own time and forget this ever happened".

Tom stepped up to Larsen face to face and said in anger "Those are our teammates out there. If they were your crew would you just let them die or would you go in and save them". Larsen remembered back to the time he jumped into the ocean with a knife and killed a shark to save his cook, but it was that cook who drowned his ship leading him to where he is now. He replied to Tom "Kid, you don't want to be asking me that question. But look around us, I can't think of anything we can possibly do from here. Nemo what do you think".

All eyes on Nemo he replied "There is nothing I can think of. Against Moriarty we at least stood a chance but this Doctor Doom destroyed his base and kidnapped our strongest members. I am beyond ideas". Spitfire raised her voice "I am a war veteran, and we didn't surrender to the nazi's then and I refuse to surrender now. There must be another way. Pete, call in the X-men. Black Knight call the Avengers. Union Jack you have ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Blade you must have friends somewhere".

An awkward silence filled the room until Pete replied

"We do have our friends and allies but right now the Avengers are too busy fighting each other, the X-MEN are still coping with M-day and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been taken over by Norman Osborn. Face it, we're screwed".

* * *

><p>Captain Britain flies through the skys of England non stop from America for almost 2 hours straight without pause. Citizens of London rejoice at the sight of the return of their symbol flying through the sky raising spirits of the people. He spots MI:13 headquarters and lands in front of his teammates and the LXG.<p>

Every set of eyes is on him as a silence fills the room. All the heroes rise as Captain Britain's presence brings about a sense of confidence and patriotism in everyone. As he looks around and the silence continues Union Jack steps up and the two men greet each other. Union Jack says "My best friend, I have never been happier to see you". Captain Britain replies "I too feel the same my friend. But for now there is work to be done. We are heroes of England, we are heroes of the empire. For queen and for country we will defeat Doctor Doom and restore our honor"!

A cheer went through the room as the other agents and staff joined in. The rest of the MI:13 heroes approached to meet their captain and friend in a frenzy of joy. Brian came up to the LXG and said "Gentlemen, I am Captain Britain". Nemo approached and replied "I am Captain Nemo. These are Thomas Sawyer, Allan Quatermain and my fellow Captain Wolf Larsen. Now tell me Captain Britain, where is your ship"?

_**Next Issue - Captain Britain is back and in charge. How will he turn the tides in favor of our heroes?**_


	12. Sweet reunion, Bitter times

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Sweet Reunion, Bitter Times

_MI:13 Base_

Captain Britain stood proud and tall amongst everyone in the room. He was tall man of a strong build that put even Wolf Larsen to shame and wore his uniform that was mostly blue with two union jack marks along the arms and a white lion on his chest. He spoke well mannered like a true English gentleman but at the same time he kept his voice firm like a military general. Gazing at his friends and with all eyes on himself Brian pulled off his mask revealing a handsome english man with blue eyes and well groomed blonde hair and with that he spread his arms to welcome his friends.

The British heroes came at him with open arms and smiles each greeting him in their own way. After Union Jack The Black Knight was first to greet Brian as his old partner and admiring how pleased he was to see him again. Pete Wisdom extended his hand and exclaimed "Why hello Squire" to which Brian replied laughingly "Well, well if it isn't our own 007 Mister Pete Wisdom". Spitfire staring at the symbol of their nation forgot all her past sorrows and approached Brian in awe said "Well look at you, the Lion of London" and threw herself at him to which Brian offered no resistance. Finally it was Blade who lacked any display of emotion but nonetheless came up to Brian in respect and said "Glad to see you back Captain. We really missed you around here". Brian looked back at Blade and joyously replied "My friend the vampire hunter. Must I remind you that this is not America and it is by no means a crime to smile".

After several more minutes of introduction and greetings, Captain Britain gathered the MI:13 heroes and the remainding members of LXG and addressed them "My dear friends, I can see that this is the work of none other than Doctor Doom of Latveria. He thinks us meek and inferior and he believes he holds victory over us and the world, but we are of the English Empire and we will not surrender. I will lead you to victory and we will save your friends". As Brian grew more emotional his face began to glow in the shape of a burning union jack as his passion for the country rose up.

Union Jack approached his friend and said "Captain Britain I am most glad to see you in high spirits but how do we go about this. We will need to mount a strike and plan a course of action but look around us. Our headquarters has been devastated, our numbers have gone down by three and there are wounded here that need attention". Captain Britain putting his hand on Union Jack's shoulder replied "Fear not friend. The medical division of this base is undamaged and the staff will be more than capable to tend to the injured and now that we are prepared for possible assault our soldiers and agents are mounting a defence as we speak". He then turned to Nemo and said "Captain Nemo, I will now show you my ship. Everyone to the hangar" and he flew of in a blink while MI:13 led the LXG to the hangar.

Within minutes all the heroes were at the hangar and Captain Britain stood in front of a state of the art passenger jet. The LXG men where shocked and awestruck at the site of the amazing machine, but none were moreso astonished than Wolf Larsen. Wolf looking in awe questioned Brian "Is that what counts for a ship these days? How do you get it into the ocean or where is the main deck and sails". Brian replied "This is what you might call an airship or as we call it these days, a jet. It can take us through the skies as would your ship through the ocean. And now with MI:13 headquarters compromised I will now take us to our new base of operations, Braddock Mannor".

As the doors opened and the stairs released they began to climb aboard. Spitfire came up to Brian and said "Not that I don't mind your pad but Falsworth manor is so much nicer than Braddock manor and it's even closer". Brian replied "Be that as it may, without disrespect to your family the house of Falsworth is one of leisure while the house of Braddock has an extensive science lab, training room and an armory". Spitfire replied "Well I can't argue with what's right. Plus you do have that lovely cliffside view".

As Captain Britain gathered everyone aboard his jet he was approached by the Black Knight and Tom Sawyer. Black Knight said to Captain Britain "Hey Brian if it's no rush I want to take the sky cycle you built for me over to the Manor. Tom Sawyer over there couldn't resist the thrill of riding through the sky". Brian replied "By all means Dane. It's too late in the day for any planning and action but tomorrow we will begin".

_**Next Issue - Our heroes arrive at their new base and a tour of the manor.**_


	13. Good Manors

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Good Manors

_Braddock Manor_

By the time the heroes arrived at Braddock Manor it was close to 9pm but for them it seemed like midnight after such a rough day. Fortunately Braddock Manor was used to such guests and all were assigned a room and sleeping quarters however Brian Braddock invited the LXG men to personally show them through the trophy room where he kept all his paintings, photo's and articles throughout his career as Captain Britain. As they entered the enormous room the first thing that Captain Nemo noticed was his framed PHD in physics to which he enquired "Captain Britain, you truly are a scientist". Brian replied "Call me Brian. And yes I am a science geek first and foremost. I'm actually the head researcher at Darkmoor facility plus I have a bit of a science room downstairs which I would gladly show you".

Allan Quatermain took notice of what appeared to be a family photo but then there was another that looked same but different. The first was an earlier photograph with three children one being the eldest with dark hair while two of them appeared to be twins one of which was Brian. The second photo was taken more recently and this one had a tall thin man of scraggy appearence as well as Brian and an asian woman with purple hair. Quatermain called Brian over and asked "Tell me Braddock, I sense a similarity between these photo's. Is that you in both of them"?

Brian replied "Allan I see your hunters eyes are sharp as ever. The first is a photo of me and my twin sister Elizabeth and our older brother Jimmy and the second is us only close to 20 years later". The room fell in silence until Tom stepped up and said "Hey look Brian we may be from the past but we're not stupid. I mean this purple hair lady looks oriental so no way she could be your sister, especially your twin. But she is kind of a looker". Brian replied "Thank you for that compliment of sorts Tom I'll be sure to pass it on to Betsy. When you travel in our circles and lead the lives of us heroes or adventurers you never know what'll happen. My sister whom I so dearly love was forced to switch bodies with an Asian assasin and now she's with the X-MEN on account of her psychic powers, while my brother Jimmy was born with the power to warp reality to his image. Sadly he was driven mad by this power and now I only wish I can find a way to help him".

Moving down Tom spotted one of Brian's graduation photo's where he was standing with a young American man with brown hair. Tom enquired "Hey who's this guy over here he seems pretty swell". Brian looked at the photo and with a smile replied "That is my old university room mate and good friend Peter Parker. If you stick around long enough you might even get the chance to meet him. I'm sure you two would get along grand".

The next was a large painting of a multitude of men, women and other wordly beings dressed similarly to Captain Britain in uniform. This drew the curious eye of Captain Nemo as he asked "And what of this Brian Braddock? Is this another team you are with"? Brian stepped over and replied "That is the Captain Britain Corps. Each parrallel universe has it's own Captain Britain although some call themselves Albion, Crusader X or Captain UK, but nonetheless we are a multiversal team of defenders to the English empire".

Allan came closer and inspected many of them wearing a large red necklace and turned to Brian and asked "Brian is what they wear the Amulet of Right"? Brian suprised with his knowledge replied "Why yes it is. How is it that you are aware of such information". Quatermain replied "I am an old hunter and adventurer who has seen in one lifetime what five others combined would not have. I have heard it's tales on occasion through travelers and bounty hunters who sought to find the necklace and trade it for fortune but none ever had. But in my lifetime I've learned to never dismiss anything as myth and to keep an open mind. Now I am pleased to see how right I was".

The ever curious Wolf Larsen stood in awe of several other paintings and collections of news articles and prints. Brian then leading the tour said "If you all follow Captain Larsen you will see my old team the first Excalibur. Those two girls are Rachel Grey and Kitty Pryde and that blonde lady is my beautiful wife Meggan". Nemo stepping closer looked at the fifth member of the team and asked "What is this creature. He looks like a biblical demon only blue". Brian replied "That is Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler. Unlike these other mutants who you've seen he is not able to hide his mutation, but that still never stopped him from following god and being an amazing human being".

Brian continued "And this photo is myself with Dazzler, Sage and the Juggernaut who were the new members of my second incarnation of Excalibur". Wolf Larsen was amazed by the Juggernaut exclaimed "I've seen that big man before. I was reading up on some of the old newspapers back at headquarters and they said that he nearly tore the city apart". Brian replied "Yes that's true. The Juggernaut has been a force of power and a foe of the X-MEN for years but once he invaded England I managed to take him down and offered to take him under my guidance and he is now reformed". Tom came up and said "Most impressive Mr. Braddock. Just as I am glad to see you've changed your uniform since then. And might I say that I would hope to meet some of those women in your company".

The LXG then spread out looking at the various articles such as the queen awarding Brian a medal for stopping the skrull invasion and MI:13 being awarded for stopping the vampire threat to England. Amongst the room there was an individual portrait of all his team mates over the years whom Brian valued deeply. Nemo approached Brian and remarked "Brian your feats and achievements are truly remarkable. I am pleased to be with you side by side and we have the full confidence you will see us through". Brian replied "I thank you for your kind words Nemo. Now let us all get some rest for we have a big day ahead".

_**Next Issue - Our heroes begin planning to save their comrades and take down Doctor Doom.**_


	14. Perfect Planning

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Perfect Planning

_Braddock Manor_

Wolf Larsen was struggling to sleep. It was the first time in his life that he was in a large comfortable bed in a big house, a far cry from the countless nights he's spent sleeping in the a tiny rusted out room on his ship and he couldn't sleep without the rocking of the waves or the foul stench of filthy drunken sailors. He got up and went to the library to see if reading could help him this time around. His mind drifted to his old crewman Humphrey Van Weyden whom he rescued and made him into one of his men much the same as did Nemo to himself but this was much different.

His entire life as captain he was surrounded by miscreant sailors who were rejects from the world of the land but now he was in the company of intellects at his level and higher, and even those who could best him in combat. He realised now that he was no longer the scary sea wolf that he once was but now a crewman with a sickness which could give him blinding pains and shake his body. In his life he never found joy and envied his brother, Death Larsen for his love of the life at sea but perhaps now with friends he could find joy.

_Braddock Manor board room_

_The following morning_

Blade was last to enter the planning room where he found the rest of the team. Union Jack gave Blade a friendly smack on the shoulder and said "Sleep well shades? Even Wisdom got here fore you did". Brian and Quatermain had been there since the early morning planning and strategising their attack and Brian addresses the team "We have three primary objectives here. Infiltrate castle Doom, rescue our friends and capture Dorian".

Quatermain then continued on "We all have our specialities and skills so we will be broken up in two formations. Spitfire, Black Knight, Wolf Larsen and Captain Nemo will be go ahead as the close combat quarters team. Following them will be Union Jack, Tom Sawyer, Peter Wisdom and myself who will provide long range support".

Blade interrupted "Hang on a moment old timer. I've fought side by side with Whistler before and even he knew his age limit. No way I'm letting you go into battle and risk your neck". Quatermain growing angry shot look at Blade and picked up his rifle Mathilda and yelled "You dare speak to me like that vampire hunter. I am the foremost hunter and marksman of my time and you think I will be the one to hinder you". Tom turned to Blade and said "You best watch your tongue when you speak to Allan Quatermian mister Blade. The man is worth ten of you"!

Blade looked at Tom thinking how much he reminded Blade of himself when he stood up to other hunters who would say Whistler was too old and replied "Hey I know what I'm talking about and if in case you don't know I've been doing this a long time and I've seen too many good men die for no good reason and I don't want Quatermain to go for reasons of stupidity". The room fell silent but then as Quatermain was about to retaliate Brian Braddock approached and put his hand on Quatermain's shoulder and said "My friend Allan. If you please allow yourself to reason I have a vastly important job for you where you can make the best use of your marksmanship and hunting skills" to which Quatermain agreed.

Brian then continued "Once we enter Castle doom we assume there will be a defence made up of a robot army and the possibility of cloned soldiers with powers of Mina, Hyde and Skinner. Once we establish ourselves against the frontline defence an infiltration team of Union Jack and Black Knight led by Quatermain will proceed through with myself to protect them". Spitfire then raised her voice and said "Excuse me Brian but would you not want me to assist in the rescue. I'm sure my speed would be of great benefit". Brian replied "The rescue will need to be slowly paced and your speed would be of best help in the battlefield. Union Jack is an expert in espionage and infiltration, Quatermain is a master hunter and tracker and Black Knights time with the Avengers gives him knowledge of the castle".

Pete then asked "Hang on, these cloned soldiers you mentioned. This isn't episode II of star wars so what's this all about"? Wolf bLarsen cut in "Moriarty wanted to duplicate their powers to sell to the highest bidder and make an army of Beasts, vampires and invisible spies. My guess is Doom has no interest in selling but from what I've read about Doom and Latverian resources he could by now have just completed his first batch". The room grew tense both at the newfound knowledge and at Larsen's intelligence.

Brian then continued "As it stands we now have a plan and strategy but we need an infiltration technique". As he brought up a screen showing sattelite images of Latveria he continued "Little is know to the outside world about Latveria and they only let the world know what they choose to. What we do know is that an aerial invasion would be futile because we would be detected and shot down before we could see the land and while I do have a teleportation device, Doom's genius has the castle with built in Anti-Teleportation tech".

Tom Sawyer then said "What if we teleport on the outskirts and go undercover"? Brian replied "That won't work. A teleportation will be detected and the place is crawling with doombots". Black Knight then questioned "But you are of the Otherworld Brian. Do you know not of any means of magic cloaking or teleportation to which Brian replied "Again this too will fail. Doctor Doom himself is not only a master of technology but also a foremost practitioner of the mystic arts. Besided any technology I have, Latveria can outdo".

The room again fell into silence and uncertainty. They wanted to save their friends and they had a plan but no idea how to get to their destination. Finally Captain Nemo said aloud "And why not by submarine". Brian replied with a giant grin "That's sheer genius captain. I have a submarine which hasn't been used in years but it sure as hell still works. Nemo you've made my day".

_**Next Issue - And the journey begins to Latveria and our heroes ready themselves for the inevitable combat ahead.**_


	15. Fantastic Voyage

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Fantastic Voyage

_Brian Braddock's submarine_

The combined force where on route to Latveria in Brian Braddock's submarine with Wolf Larsen acting as captain so that Nemo could offer his scientific epertise to the mission. All the superheroes where in their uniform while the LXG where dressed in their original costumes in which they arrived. They did not have time to obtain armoured suits or weapons so they relied on whatever they already had and what they could make use of from Brians scientific equipment.

Spitfire stood with Pete Wisdom and said "You know what it's kind of funny. That Wolf Larsen fellow is always the hot headed knucklehead but just looking at him now he seems so relaxed". Pete replied "You know what I think it is petal. He's finally in his own element. He's a captain at sea with a good crew, he's right where he wants to be".

Black Knight was speaking with his new friend Nemo discussing weaponary. Nemo enquired "Tell me Dane you seem to have the most knowledge of Doctor Doom. What are your thoughts"? Dane simply replied "My thoughts Nemo are that I am one man and I have two swords. You're sword didn't fare too badly but I won't be taking my chances so I want you to bring my backup photonic sword to battle". Nemo took the sword and tried a few manoeuvres out and felt completely at ease. Dane then asked "Tell me this Nemo. You oppose violence and murder, how do you feel going in"? Nemo replied "I feel not the least bit of discomfort. Those robots and clones Doom will be sending are non living abominations. I have no qualms with destroying them".

Tom Sawyer sat deep in thought as Blade approached him and said "Hey kid. Nice pistols you got there. You think that's gonna hold up"? Tom looked back and replied "You know what hunter. I'll have you know I'm pretty damn good with these and I'll hold my ground solid but thanks for worrying". Blade pulled out his shotgun and said to Tom "Listen I think this might come in well handy for you. Now a shotgun's pretty old school so I'm sure you'll know how to deal with one of these. Just your standard issue but if you get close to running out of ammo, you got yourself an emergency stake launcher built in". Tom grinned in appreciation and said "Well my friend you have my grattitude".

Brian in his Captain Britain uniform with the lion on his chest and union jack on his arms was going around the submarine addressing each individual regarding the upcoming battle. He approached Allan Quatermain who was cleaning his rifle Mathilda and said to him "Mr Quatermain. A word if you will" to which he replied "By all means Braddock. How can I help". Brian held out a powered rifle similar to the one Quatermain used to shoot the doombot that attacked MI:13 base and said "This is a special operations extreme calibur rife. It's fire rate is limited but it packs a stong hit and is entrusted to only the greatest of marksmen. Now how do you feel about running backup for me". Quatermain took the rifle and examined it thoroughly. It was rather heavy but had a stand and could be mounted but it was obviously a strong weapon and could be well used. Quatermain extended his hand to Brian and said "Braddock it will be my honor".

Brian then went over to his best friend Union Jack and said "Joey boy" to which he replied "Eh squire". Brian laughed and said "You've been spending too much time with Wisdom I see. Just don't stick around him for too long cause that boy's no good". Joseph replied "Couldn't agree more. So Captain what's going through your head". Brian taking a more serious tone replied "What's going through my head is that we don't know for certain what we'll be up against but for all my power I'm still worried about protecting you lot. Most of all I'm afraid we might come up against something we can't see so I managed to get two pairs of these goggles from the lab I had at home. You'll be going in for the rescue so I think these'll help".

Joseph tried on the goggles for a test and replied "Not too bad old son. And what's the second pair for, in case the batteries run dry"? With a laugh Brian replied "No not worried about the batteries. But you and that Sawyer kid are the best two guns I got that can shoot straight so I'm guessing he might need one as well in case we come up against some invisible men". Joseph replied "Well thought captain. I'll give the kid a hand".

Finally Brian came up to Nemo and asked politely "Captain Nemo, I need you to take the helm for a bit, I got something I gotta sort out with Larsen". When Nemo took over Brian took Wolf over to a private room. Wolf said "So what's this for? You gonna lock me up in here or something"? "Quiet the opposite" Brian replied. He drew Wolf's attention to what looked like the Doombot that invaded MI:13 base and took out Larsen initially. Wolf immediately went into defence and yelled "You dare mock me! Do you dare mock Wolf Larsen"! And Wolf threw his fist at Brian's chin but to Wolf's shock Brian stood as though nothing happened.

Brian continued "I thought you might be that way but come up for closer inspection. The head was blown off but the rest of the armour is pretty well in tact and strong as before. Me and Nemo sneaked it out of MI:13 and did a bit of work on it back at the mansion. Took out all the guts and circuitry so now it's just like a solid piece of armour and I even had Joey paint a union jack on the back". Larsen looked on in fascination to this eincredibly advanced machine but asked "So what are we gonna do with it"? Brian replied "WE are not going to do anything. But you seem the right fit so we figured you should try it on".

Wolf Larsen put on the armour and it fit perfectly. Brian saw the look of joy on Larsen's face and told him "You're not the nicest guy there is but you are one tough brawler and now you'll be able to hold your own out there". Brian picked up a thick steel pipe that was lying around and bent it into a horseshoe then threw it to Larsen and said "Now straighten it". Larsen was first uncertain because not ordinary man could put a dent in that pipe but he took it by both ends and with little effort straightened it out. His amazement grew even moreso as he felt more than a human and unbound and yelled out "Give me something else Braddock. What else can I break". Brian said to Wolf "Save your strength Larsen, you'll have plenty of breaking to do out in the field". Larsen thought about throwing another punch at Brian but chose against it and said "You know what I'm gonna give this thing a name. It's dead and has no life in it, but it used to before it was killed. I'm going to name this armour _The Ghost_ just like my old ship".

* * *

><p><em>Castle Doom, Latveria<em>

Doctor Doom made his way down the dark hallways of his castle. His armored boots hitting the ground instilled fear in all those workers that heard, even those who worked for him for so many years. As he approached a large chamber with two big doors he signalled the two guardsmen aside and entered to find Dorian Gray in bed with two Latverian women. The two women nearly shook in fear while the near naked Dorian remained unflinching staring back at Doctor Doom. Doom then said "Dorian Gray there is a matter which I would like to discuss with you, preferably clothed. I will see yout outside momentarily".

Doom waited a minute as Dorian rushed out putting on his shirt as he came through the door and exclaimed "Doctor Doom, how may I be of help today"? Doctor Doom walked into an elevator with Dorian by his side and exclaimed "I see you made fine use of the two wenches I had sent to you". Dorian replied "Yes most certainly Doctor Doom. Just as much as I've enjoyed the fine food and royal treatment you've given me thus far. I do like my share of pleasure and vice but I can't help to feel that you're overspoiling me". As the elevator lowered and the doors opened Doctor Doom replied "Think nothing of it Dorian. Let me show you the fruits of our labour".

Dorian's eyes grew wide at what he witnessed. Despite the medievel appearance of the castle, there were high tech security cells with elecrified glowing bars each holding a member of the captured LXG. Dorian made his way past the dischevelled Henry Jekyll who was in his torn clothes and without a way out. Skinner while helpless was still invisible and the cell had an infra red monitor and motion sensors, and as Dorian walked passed Skinner yelled at him "You miserable git. The moment I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry" but Dorian gave no attention and proceeded past. Dorian made his way to Mina's cell where he laughed at the vampiress while she roared at him. Dorian replied to her screams "Temper, temper my darling. Whatever you're thinking isn't worth trying". As Dorian and Doctor Doom proceeded further Mina yelled back "Curse you to hell Dorian Gray. I will kill you with my own bare hands you hear me".

The two men proceeded and Dorian was happy as ever. Further down Doom stopped Dorian outside a vacant cell with an armed guard as Dorian's joyful face turned to a look of shock as he exclaimed "My goodness Doctor Doom, sir. Why is it that we are stopping here"? Doom grabbed Dorian by the throat with a steel gauntlet fist and raised him against the wall and screamed to him "This will be your tomb Dorian Gray". He threw Dorian into the cell and as Dorian got up to run he was met by Doctor Dooms metal fist that sent him flying back as the cell activated. Doom looked down at Dorian and said "Did you really think that I would let you stay around after I have no use of you. The truth is while you may not be invisible, strong or vampiric, yours is the most important gift of the League. You Dorian possess imortality which I will discover within you and then make myself into a GOD"!

As Doom leaves he orders the guard "Bring the portrait of Dorian Gray and hang it right in front of the cell so that Dorian can see his own soul at each waking moment". As Doom continues down the hallway he can hear the screams of Dorian crying in agony "Please not the painting. I can't bear to see that painting".

_**Next Issue - The traitor has been betrayed and the heroes arrive in Latveria.**_


	16. Dogfight

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Dogfight

_Brian Braddock's submarine_

As the submarine approached closer Brian gathered the team for a brief recap of their strategy. He brought up a schematic plan of the area began addressing them "This is all the available information we have on castle doom and the surrounding area. I have a minature sattelite which can give us some information on the outside but we'll need a distraction so it doesn't get spotted. To cause that distraction I have a teleport field generator and three explosives aboard the sub. I will teleport the bomba as close as we can to the anti teleport zone and while everyone is running amuck we'll send for recon then attack by surprise".

Tom Sawyer questioned "But what about transport. We gotta get to the castle somehow". Brian replied to him "That is the one advantage we have Tom. Doom's castle sits closer to the shore than to the centre of the land".

_Outskirts of Latveria_

As the submarine docked on the outskirts of Latveria near Castle Doom, Brian began setting coordiantes on the map for the bombs while Nemo and Joseph prepared the explosives. Once ready Brian set off the teleports field sending the bombs in one after the other and Latveria was in for a surprise.

The first bomb went appeared and exploded on ground level sending dismay through the area. The second bomb exploded in the air like fireworks as did the one after. Doctor Doom seeing the attack sent out his regular protocol so that all his human guards and soldiers would retreat inside and his robots came out. In the midst of all the confusion a recon unit from the submarine kept watch over events sending back a video feed

_Nearby castle doom_

The submarine was now ascended without notice on the shore and the castle was within sight. As all had now readied themselves observed the video feed and Pete Wisdom pointed out the numbers they were up against. "Flaming bollocks Doom's got himself a defence alright. 4 doombots, 3 monstes that look like Hyde but only meaner and thermo cam indicates 6 invisible men". Blade then continued "Not to mention the 5 vampires".

Spitfire looked to Nemo and asked "You know more about your teammates powers than any of us. What could we possibly do to stop those creatures"? Nemo replied "Skinner while invisible could still be taken with a knife or a bullet like any ordinairy individual. Hyde is strong but can be hurt by excessive force and has shown to have a time limit on his form. Mina did not show much weakness and heals rather quickly but she could be killed by beheading and repeated force before regenerating".

Brian then said "OK team it's time. Everyone stand ready. I'll go in first and Quatermain will go backup. When he gives the signal you go and remember the team formation". Captain Britain and Allan Quatermain raised to the top deck of the submarine. Brian turned to Quatermain one last time and assured that he was ready and said "You know the plan. I'll draw out as much as I can while you hold my back the best you can". Allan then continued "And once there's some ground activity I'll call them in".

While the rest watch from below Captain Britain launches himself into the sky in an attempt to draw out as much attention as possible. As he flies over he is straight away ambushed by three oncoming doombots and one vampire lab grown from Mina Harker's blood sample. They have no strategy and attack Captain Britain head on from one direction so he flies at them swirving left to right then seconds before impact turns a sharp right and then from behind flies feet first into one of the doombots. Sadly as powerful and mighty as Captain Britain may be, the doombots are designed for such combat and the impact does not destroy it but still does some severe damage.

As the doombot recovers the second one blasts a shot of energy at Brian missing but the third to shoot narrowly hits Brian, not giving him too much damage but still throwin him off balance in mid air momentarily. Brian again uses his navigating skills and flies between the two standing doombots who keep shooting blasts of energy at him till one of them shoots the other by error blowing off it's firing arm. Meanwhile Quatermain takes aim and fires his rifle at the doombots and hits it on the shoulder and while the impact does not destroy it the doombot flies off without direction. Brian takes advantage of the moment and follows the doombot down as it falls and grabs the robot and throws a flury of mighty punches, with each hit sending the robots bodyparts flying until it is nothing but a falling piece of metal.

One doombot shoots a blast at Captain Britain who holds up his arms in defence flying against the force. As the doombot ends the blast, the vampire grabs Brian from behind. The vampire while strong is no match for the might of Captain Britain but he holds him just long enough for the doombot to ready another blast. As the doombot's hands begin to sparkle and energy flows through, a shot from Quatermain shoots through at the perfect moment impacting the robot sending the surging energy tearing through it's steel shell and crashing into the ground.

"God bless that man" says Brian and breaks the vampires hold and turns around to face him, then with one uppercut tears the creatures head off from it's neck and the body descends into ashes. Captain Britain looks down and sees the advancing force of Doom's minions headed towards the submarine and Quatermain signals the heroes to go forth. Realising he will be needed soon to protect his teammates Captain Britain turns his attention to the damaged doombot and at full force flies through it directly tearing it through.

_**Next Issue - The battle continues on the ground. Will Captain Britain and his team be enough against the might of Doctor Doom's minions.**_


	17. In Uncharted Territory

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

In Uncharted Territory

_Outside Castle Doom_

The creations of Doctor Doom went forth on the attack while the heroes took formation in defence. Spitfire, Black Knight, Captain Nemo and the armoured Wolf Larsen went in first. Spitfire was at burning speed while Nemo and Black Knight brandished their swords and Wolf Larsen in his Ghost armour went forth thirsting for combat. Behind them the long range team of Blade, Pete Wisdom, Union Jack, Tom Sawyer and Allan Quatermain in long range stood up for support. Blade was a one man army sporting his glaive, explosive stakes, sword and sumachine gun and he wanted nothing more than to finally get a vampire kill. Tom and Union Jack had their thermo goggles on to watch out for the invisible men in the crowd, as Pete Wisdom brought his pistol and was prepared to use his mutant power hot knives while Quatermain had his rifle hunting for the lethal doombots and Captain Britain was descending into battle.

As they marched forth a gigantic beast similary to Hyde landed in front of Nemo and Larsen. As Nemo drew his photonic sword out he narrowly evaded the beasts strike who was not only stronger but much faster than Hyde ever was, then at the same time it swung it's other arm at Larsen who managed to catch the fist and hold it with his powered armour. Nemo was now out of range and the beast was about to descend it's second fist into Wolf Larsen but it got distracted by gunfire from Blade's Uzi.

The bullets bounced off harmlessly but bought enough time for Blade to leap onto the beasts other arm and hold it down. Wolf commented to Blade "Well hunter they were right. You really are a strong one". Blade took no notice of Wolf's remark and signalled Nemo. Nemo again drew out his photonic sword and with the beast held apart he jumped forth cutting through the creature with ease and it dropped to the ground as Blade and Wolf let it fall. Looking down at the fallen monster Nemo was still uneasy despite believing this it was not alive to begin with, Blade was used to killing monsters so he paid no attention while Larsen grinned at victory and yelled "Give me another beast to slaughter".

Wolf made his way to Jackie who was giving another beast a run around. She couldn't match it's strength but kept it on the move wasting more and more energy. As Wolf made his way forth he realised the beast was shrinking and charged the beast down but it still got up. Jackie stood by Larsen and questioned "Is it my imagination or did that thing just get smaller"? Larsen replied "No not your imagination. Normally when Hyde burns through his formula he turns back to Jekyll, but this thing doesn't have a human aspect so the more it burns through it just shrinks". Spitfire replied "Alright back to running distractions" and proceeded to again run around the shrinking beast. As it grew weaker Larsen tackled it with his armour and held it on the ground pounding the beast violently till there was nothing left of it.

With Larsen at ease Spitfire went on to find who she could help and saw Blade struggling unusually with a vampire. This vampire was equally strong as Blade but much faster and every time blade put a bullet through or cut with his sword it just kept healing back. Blade was holding out a stake but could not catch the vampire and hold it fast enough to hit them with the stake, then suddenly he saw a blazing streak his way as Spitfire ran at the vampire knocking it across the head. Blade grinned and called to Jackie "Keep the pressure on till I say". The two vampires fought at an almost equal pace but Spitfire's speed proved the superior to her opponents strength. Just as she saw Blade coming she dodged away from the vampire as Blade pierced a silver stake right through. The vampire did not die and staggered around about to pull out the stake but Blade took out a small remote and activated an explosion that sent vampire chunks flying everywhere. Spitfire turned to Blade who had an ear to ear grin and said to him "I think you enjoyed that a little too much my dear".

Tom Sawyer and Union Jack, an American spy and a British spy stood their ground with their thermo goggles and guns on the hunt for the invisible attackers. Concerned for his young friend Joey said "What weapons you got on you Tom" and he replied "Two pistols in hand, one spare and shotgun. What about you". Joseph replied "One pistol, silver knife and some explosives". The two men took aim as they spotted four invisibles coming their way. Tom saw two and started shooting his pistols frenzily killing both men but losing most of his ammunition in the process. Union Jack on the other hand aimed each shot and took out two men with two bullets.

Tom looked over at his companion and commended "Not bad at all. I really wanna give Blade's gun a try. Take this" and threw his spare gun to Joseph. Joseph took a moment to compare to his current gun and thought "Not bad. Mine's world war 2 model but this is late 19th century" and yelled back to Tom "Cheers Sawyer. I love a good antique". No sooner did a vampire launch into Union Jack at full speed to knock him down and flew him in the air and paused for a moment. Joseph looked at it's snarlilng face and said "Aw mate I thought I killed the last of you in England but you're just like roaches".

As the vampire spread it's jaw Joseph pulled out his pistol and shot a silver bullet through the vampire. The vampire let go and turned into 13 bats and flew out as an evasion technique. As he fell Joseph pulled out Tom's gun and began firing at the bats shooting down one, then another, and another as he made his way down. He knew his suit wouldn't save him from the fall but he was hoping for a miracle. Just then as he was falling, Black Knight's winged stallion Strider flew in and saved him. Joseph adjusted himself and whispered to the horse "You bloody miracle you. Now set me down closer to the frontline".

Tom threw off his goggles to look for Union Jack in the sky, meanwhile an invisible man was sneaking up on him and picked up Union Jack's silver knife which was dropped in the attack. Tom turned around just in time to see a knife lunging at him and held out his shotgun in defense fending off his invisible attacker. Tom attempted to draw a shot but the knife kept coming at him and he kept blocking each strike with the shotgun. Finally he got a momentary opening and kicked the knife wielder away then blew a shot from the shotgun anihillating his target and the recoil knocking Tom off balance. He thought to himself "Heck yeah, much better than the ones in my day".

Not far off the vampire that attacked Joseph began to reform but with some of it's bats killed before the regeneration it came back as a bleeding rotting monster of a vampire and came for Tom. Tom was still on the ground from the recoil and dropped his shotgun, and as he scurried up the vampire leaped onto him and again prepared to bite down but was instead hit with three consequetive bullets from Pete Wisdoms handgun. The vampire distracted turning to Wisdom who threw a hand of four burning hot knives that tore threw the vampire. With the vampire now damaged Tom reached for Blade's shotgun and unleashed another blast and finished off the vampire. As he lay there catching his breath Wisdom pulled him up and said "Get up old son, fight's not over yet".

Meanwhile not too far off 5 more doombots where ascending. Quatermain was in the distance shooting them down but the powerful gun was slow and he only managed to take down two, while fortunately Nemo was able to take another one down with his laser sword and Wisdom destroyed one with his hot knives. Captain Britain landed by Quatermain on the submarine deck and said to him "My friend we have taken down a great number of them and we can now proceed to the rescue. Follow me and I will clear a way for you and I will signal to Union Jack and Black Knight".

Blade was again facing a vampire that he could not kill with swords and bullets. As he unloaded a clip into the vampire to little effect, Black Knight appeared next to him and exclaimed "Need a helping hand" to which Blade replied "I think I've got it covered". Black Knight charged ahead and plunging his sword through the vampire turned it into dust as the surprised Blade watched on in shock. "How the hell did you do that"? Blade asked and Dane replied "Power of the ebony blade my friend. Kills all kinds of monsters and supernatural alike". Blade kept staring onwards and said "Well I hope it can cut through that thing" and Black Knight turned to face another Hyde like beast. Both men raised their swords readying for battle. Blade with his superhuman strength and agility leaped at the monster slicing where he could but as thought it didn't feel anything it threw Blade off like a toy.

Black Knight meanwhile let the beast throw a hammer fist which he deflected with his shield, then charged forward but was sent back again with another strike not gaining any ground and desperately swinging his sword. From the sky Captain Britain dropped in front of him and said "Take Quatermain to the castle. Union Jack's there waiting for you" and the hunter and the knight made off. The beast stared down at Captain Britain and threw a mighty fist but to even it's mindless shock Brian deflected it with barely any notice. Again it striked and again he deflected it's blow marching on as the beast stepped back. The beast leaped into the air aiming to crush Brian but faster than it could jump, Brian flew up threw it further into the air sending a flurry of punches at it then slammed it down. As the beast spiralled into the ground Captain Britain flew down feet first driving the creature further into the ground leaving a crater and a lifeless husk of a monster. The tremor shook the ground and paused the battle and with that Brian flew to the castle to take on Doctor Doom.

_**Next Issue - A knight, a hunter and a spy go for the rescue and to take down Dorian while Captain Britain goes after Doctor Doom himself.**_


	18. Into The Jaws Of Doom

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Into The Jaws Of Doom

_Castle Doom_

After Captain Britain made an opening to the castle gates Allan Quatermain led the rescue operation with Black Knight and Union Jack behind. Quatermain signalled his two teammates to follow his lead and remain quiet against the wall as they hit a turn. Black Knight drew attention to a lone guard who was making his way around and drawing his sword said "There's a guard, I'm taking him". Quatermain caught the knight and pushing his sword back into it's sheath exclaimed "Do not be so foolish knight. Do you not see the shadows down the hallway? If you strike him now those three will shoot you down. Wait till he makes his way down the end and we follow".

The trio waited for the guard to make his way down where he acknowledged the three guards where one guard made his way further down while the three remained on standby near a lift. Union Jack said to Quatermain "They're sure as hell taking a lot of care with that lift. Must be something important". Black Knight turned to his teammate and said "You really think so. They must've taught you that in spy school". Upon Quatermain's signal Joseph threw out a smoke bomb at the three remaining guards that send them into a panic. In the midst of their confusion one made off towards the heroes and was caught and thrown down by Black Knight. Joseph ran into the smoke and took out the two remaining guards, but unbeknowst to him another guard came from behind and pulled a gun to Joseph's head. Joseph was about to grapple with the armed guard but he was taken out by a rifle shot from Quatermain.

The three men entered the lift and went straight to basement level. As the doors opened the room was near empty but as always they were on guard. Quatermain pulled up his binoculars and saw what appeared to be a holding cell but did not look like a cage. The heroes rushed in to the holding cells which were again surprisingly unguarded but they were more concerned with the weary looking Henry Jekyll, Mina Harker and to hear Rodney Skinner yelling out "By god Quatermain, if I were to bet that anyone would save us I'd put my money on you". Dane examined the controls and disengaged the master switch and all prisoners were released. Jekyll and Mina were overjoyed at seeing Quatermain while Union Jack felt a tap on the shoulder said "Skinner I sure as hell hope that's you. It's your lucky day cause I got your grease paint with me".

Dane looked to his teammates and said "They look weak as hell. Wait here while I check the hallway for any more prisoners". Dane made his way down the hallway full of empty cells but towards the end found a man with long dark hair in torn pants holding a square parcel wrapped in a jacket. Dane approached the man helped him on his feet and said "You alright son, what happened to you"? The man replied "Doom had me here for weeks. I saw the cell doors open and I took out the guard and took back my possesion from him. Oh thank heavens I have you". Dane replied "Well you're safe now so don't worry".

Further down the heroes waited while Black Knight returned and soon enough they could make him out from a distance. As Dane approached he yelled out "Hey guys. I got another live one". As he came closer Mina screamed out "NOOOOO Knight. It's Dorian Gray"! As Dane heard the words yell her mouth he paused momentarily and in that split second Dorian pulled out Dane's sword from it's sheath and pushed him away". Dane looked back at Dorian and desperately said "That's the Ebony Blade Dorian, it will take control of you. Release the sword and save your soul from the darkness". Dorian laughed back and said "Oh dear knight you truly do not understand. There is very little left of my soul and I am already dark and twisted".

He swung the sword twice at Black Knight who evaded both strikes but as the third was about to descend Dorian was thrown off balance by a headshot from Quatermain. With that opening Union Jack followed by unloading a clip into Dorian which he did not feel in the least bit. The LXG knew about Dorian's immortality and healing powers but the MI:13 heroes watched in shock as Dorian healed without noticing. While they were distracted Mina flew at Dorian, even weakened her speed was admirable and pushed him back.

Mina yelled back to her teammates "Run I will settle Dorian" but he threw her off. Mina stumbled up weakened from imprisonment while Dorian was as fit as ever and holding up the sword said to Mina "Aaaa Mina. I always knew I would get to nail you one last time. I just didn't know it would be so literally". Paying no attention to his ill words Mina lunged at Dorian punching him to no avail then slashing at him until he threw her off. As she got up Dorian came at her slashing with the ebony blade while Mina fell back and screamed in pain. Dorian looked down at her and said "Well it appears you're not healing today. This black sword will come in usefull sometime" and prepared to descend the sword into Mina.

As Dorian lifted the blade over Mina's helpless body he heard someone yell out "Hey prettyboy". Dorian turned around to see Union Jack holding his portrait with what was once the handsome Dorian, now a twisted image of his soul. Dorian seeing the painting yelled in fear and charged at Union Jack while half turned away. As he drew his sword into the spy Joseph held out the painting and intercepted the strike. Dorian fell to his knees convulsing and everyone looked on in shock as Dorian's body turned into that twisted image from the canvass till he turned to dust while the painting returned to it's former glory". Joseph looked back to the rest of the team till Quatermain said "Our work is done. Let us leave".

Joseph took the painting along as it was property of the crown museum while Black Knight fetched his blade. As the team went up the lift the doors opened and before them stood Doctor Doom.

_**Next Issue - The captured heroes have been rescued and Dorian Gray is vanquished but was it all in vain. Will they survive the wrath of Doctor Doom? Find out more in the next chapter.**_


	19. Patriot Battle

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

Patriot Battle

_Castle Doom_

Doctor Doom stood in front of the heroes seething with rage. The heroes looked on shakily but still stood their ground. Quatermain and Union Jack held out their guns while Black Knight raised his sword but all were wise enough to not strike. Doom screamed at them "You killed Dorian Gray! He was nothing more than filth but he held the potential for my immortality, now as you took my immortality from me, so I will end your life".

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard screaming from nearby "Let them be Doom. Your battle is with me". They looked in joy to find their leader and defender Captain Britain standing in all his glory with the lion on his chest. Doctor Doom turned to Brian while aiming his blaster at the heroes and screamed back "Wait your turn Captain Britain I will have you soon enough". As Doom was about to unleash a blast at the heroes Brian approached and begged "I will wager you Doom. Let them go and if you defeat me in fair combat I will surrender to you the amulet of right" and held out his hand showing the glowing hologram of the amulet".

Joseph yelled "Don't do it Captain. If he takes on your power he could destroy this world and access the omniverse". Doom yelled back "Silence cretin! I know full well of the amulet of right and I would like full well to posses it, but I do not trust even the word of Captain Britain". As Doom turned to aim both arms at the heroes Captain Britain flew at him at full force taking Doom threw a wall. As he recovered he screamed back to his teammates "RUUUUN" but was silenced by a strike from the iron fist of Doom.

Both opponents squared each other up - one a symbol of his nation and one the ruler of his. Doom said to Brian "If you will not surrender the amulet then I shall pry it from your cold dead fingers" and flew into the air firing a descending blast of energy into the hero. Captain Britain held his arms in defence of the mighty blast which if not for his forcefield and Captain Corps uniform would have shredded him, but he would not back down and managed to deflect the blast and lept into the air uppercutting Doom. The two men continued exchanging evenly matched blows sending each other flying through walls but each time the other got up and continued to fight on the ground and in the air, neither yielding.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the castle<em>

The rescue team led the way out with their rescued comrades behind them. Black Knight held his shield high and sword drawn while Quatermain and Union Jack had their guns at the ready. As they made their way forth they saw that all of Doom's cloned monsters were down and the doombots were destroyed but their teammates were now weathered and sore from battle. Pete Wisdom got up to Union Jack and said "Glad to see you guys managed to save them lot. What's the word on Brian". Joseph replied "He's locked in battle with Doctor Doom". The onlooking Captain Nemo approached and asked "What will be our next step then. Do we go fight Doctor Doom"?

"That would be ill advised at this time" replied Dane. "Doom is beyond any of us and you aren't in best shape so we best retreat for now". As he continued one of the fallen doombots rose up unexpectedly and aiming towards Tom Sawyer and Pete Wisdom. As the doombot yelled in it's robotic voice "Fall before Doom" and unleashed a mighty blast Wolf Larsen jumped in front if it and interceped the full blast. As they looked in shock at Wolf convulsing on the ground, Spitfire in a fit of rage charged at the robot. She circled it and kept it confused rattling it's sensors then stepped away for Wisdom to shoot five hot knives at it and then Dane sliced the doombot with his ebony blade".

Blade and Mina kneeled beside Larsen's shaking and frothing body. Blade held him still while Mina being a biochemist assessed him. "What's wrong" asked Tom Sawyer and Mina replied "The man is having some form of a seizure he needs urgent medical attention" and turned to Jekyll who was a medically qualified doctor and awaited a response. Jekyll finally said "I can treat him. The submarine has a medical bay where I can stabilise him and perform operation, but Mina I will need your assistance. My concern is that this isn't his first affliction and he's in that armour".

Nemo replied "Brian and I modified that armour so I will disengage it from him but we will need to all carry him". Dane said to all "Step aside I will get him there swiftly" and yelled out "STRIDER"! Within moments the winged stallion flew in and landed by the Black Knight's side. Blade helped lift Wolf and strap him onto strider's back while Black Knight turned to Nemo and said "Nemo my friend. I know you can pilot the Nautilus but could you go with Strider. He will fly straight so there is no need to be afraid". Nemo assessed the situation and said "I will do what I must" and jumped on strider's back".

As Strider took to the air attention turned to Jekyll and Spitfire said "Mina you can fly. Can you get Jekyll over there fast". Mina was tired from imprisonment and scarred from her fight with Dorian and replied "I am too weak to take him, and the journey is too long. I am afraid I can't help". Blade approached Mina and taking out his glaive put a cut along his wrist and said to her "Drink". Mina paused for a moment but she knew what had to be done and started drinking Blade's blood. As she drank color returned to her pale skin, wounds began to heal, her eyes opened up and strength returned to her until Blade almost had to beat her off. With her newfound strength she returned Jekyll and picked him up and flew off to commence operating on Wolf Larsen.

The remaining heroes turned to each other until Pete Wisdom said "Look we're not fit for battle, lets head back" and Quatermain replied "I stand with Wisdom, our fight is done. Now it is up to Brian to fight his battle". As they headed back Dane looked at his teammate and said "Joey boy I think it's coming down to the two of us. You got any fight left in you". Joseph replied "I'm game if you are".

* * *

><p><em>Castle Doom<em>

Captain Britain continued to pummel Doom while he retaliated with energy charged punches and a final energy blast sending Brian flying back, his helmet now torn. Doctor Doom said "It appears we are too evenly matched Britain". Brian screamed back "Foul villain. I fight for my nation and her people. You fight only for yourself. You cannot win". As Brian began to stand, Doctor Doom held out his hands and began chanting an incantation to the confused Brian. Suddenly his hands released glowing red tendrils that wrapped around Brian pulling him to the ground as Doom looked over at the struggling hero and yelled "Crimson bands of Cytorak. No force on earth can break the bands, not even the Hulk or Hercules could break free". As Brian wiggled and tried to break loose Doom continued his remarks "The Thing couldn't break the bands. Just as the Human Torch could not burn through, nor could the Invisible Woman break through with her forcefield and Richards could not escape. And you are dirt beside them. Prepare to be finished"!

_**Next Issue - Wolf Larsen is down and Captain Britain feels the full wrath of Doom. Will he survive to return to his motherland or will he fall at the hands of Doctor Doom.**_

_**Find out in the final chapter.**_


	20. Victory For The Empire

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

**Final chapter everyone. Thank you for your patience and making it this far.**

Victory For The Empire

_Castle Doom_

Captain Britain lay at the mercy of Doctor Doom trapped within the ultimately unbreakable crimson bands of cyttorak. Doom readied for an energy blast but what he saw stunned him to the core. A flaming union jack appeared on Captain Britain's face as he managed to free his arms and the crimson bands began to crack under his power as he freed himself rising from the ground. In shock and awe Doom exclaimed "Impossible! There is no physical force on earth that could break the crimson bands if cyttorak". Captain Britain stood with the burning union jack on his face and said "You are not so wise Doom. For I am magic and you are a petty sorcerer against my might".

With that Doom unleashed an enormous blast that the castle itself emmited a light. Brian raised his arms in defence but even with his amulet of right and forcefield he could barely withstand the blast. As he flying back he yelled out at the top of his lungs "Merlyn give me power" and with his newfound confidence he powered through the blast. As he persisted he felt the heat and force from the energy tearing through him but he pushed on until face to face he grabbed Doom by the gauntlets shorting out the blast, then with all his might he threw both his fists into Doctor Doom that sent him flying.

Brian flew towards where Doom landed and almost collapsed as he himself was drained of all nearly all his power. His rival was in a similar state with his armour almost out of power and was now broken and almost shattered. Even though he was bruised and battered Brian still managed to stand up to Doom who looked at him menacingly and replied "You are a worthy foe Captain Britain. Sadly for you I refuse defeat at any cost". He pressed a switch on his armour and within a minute two doombots appeared while Doom began to retreat.

Brian looked around at the castle which was nearly destroyed and realised that this was a fight he could not win. He was happy that he could stop Doom's plan from flowering and help his teammates. Suddenly a crash was heard nearby. Through the wreckage flew Black Knight on his sky glider and with him Union Jack. As the sky glider approached Joseph jumped off and Dane continued to drive it ahead into the two doombots. One doombot was destroyed on impact while the other one was still moving till Dane pierced his sword right through. Brian looked up and joyously exclaimed "My old partner and my best friend. Where I to be saved by anyone there would be none I would choose moreso than yourselves".

Joseph helped Brian to his feet and looking at the Black Knight said "Dane it never ceases to amaze me how much punishment you can take and yet come out unharmed", to which he replied "Avalon armour my friend. Does wonders". Brian drew their attention and asked what of the others and Union Jack replied "They're all safe back on the sub waiting for us. Nothing that we couldn't take care of" then threw a look at Dane who also knew of Wolf Larsen's peril but did not want the burden to distract Brian. Brian then said "Doctor Doom went down that way" and pointed to a collapsed wall and a hole in the floor going down two levels.

There stood Doom near his time machine platform setting coordinates. As he realised they were near him he screamed "All your efforts were in vain. I will return back to where I last went and destroy the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen right there". As Brian reddied to fight again Doom erected a forcefield beetween them. Brian pounded effortlessly but in his weakened state there was not much he could do but look into Doom's hate filled eyes. Suddenly Dane yelled out "Stand aside Captain" and went forth with his ebondy blade and sliced through the energy field to Doom's dismay while Brian went to the time platform controls. Doom was ready to attack but Union Jack shot through the opening with high calibre pistols which hit hard through Doctor Doom's weakened armour knocking him back.

As he tried to stand the time machine activated and as Doctor Doom disappeared, the last thing that could be heard was his deathly scream that echoed through the castle walls.

Both looked at Brian to ask what he did and he replied "This wasn't that hard to figure out. I just put the machine on a time shuffle. I don't know where he ends up but wherever it is he won't be able to do any harm". Joseph replied "Come on Brian we gotta get back. You want us to help you over"? Brian replied "No I can look after myself, but first there's something I need to do. Head on I'll catch up".

As the two men made their way back to the submarine curious about Wolf's condition and to report back, Brian made his way out onto the balcony of the top of what remained of Castle Doom. With everything he had left in his lungs, Brian screamed out "People of Latveria. Doctor Doom has been defeated. You no longer need to live in fear and cowardice. I claim this land in the name of the British empire and in the name of the crown, I swear you will be saved".

Cries of joy and happiness went out through the streets. No longer would the people of Latveria live in fear of their tyranical ruler and dictator and for the first time they could have a normal life. While they all cheered and celebrated Captain Britain flew onwards over them like a flying symbol of the empire. His power comes from England and each moment he was away he weakened gradually but now that Latveria was British soil he felt repowered and within seconds Brian was back with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><em>The Submarine<em>

As Brian arrived back to the submarine he was greeted by Pete Wisdom but he noticed the rest where missing. While Nemo took the helm and took off back to England, Pete took him to see Wolf Larsen. Brian's mighty spirit had again dropped at the sight of Wolf lying in the medical ward fighting for his life. Brian approached closer and asked what happened and Doctor Jekyll replied "He took a blast from the doombot at close range and the armour was all that saved him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough because of his previous health troubles and he suffered a stroke. I'm afraid he won't survive this time". Pete approached Brian and said "It's true Brian. Our earlier health scans indicated that he suffered a partial stroke in the past and being out at sea on a ship doesn't really provide you with the best healthcare".

Brian felt weak in that moment for despite all his might and power and scientific aptitude there he stood looking at a dying teammate who followed him into battle. But there was still one last trick he could pull from up his sleeve. As he signalled all present teammates to make space he held up his hand and as though in prayer uttered "I call out to you Lord Merlyn, master of magic and king of otherworld. Lend me the power of Excalibur not so that I can fight or kill but so that I can heal this brave man who is worthy of a second chance".

There was a moments silence then to everyone's dismay a light appeared above Wolf. That light then grew and took form of the sword Excalibur and once complete pierced right through Wolf Larsen, and just as it appeared out of nowhere so did it dissapear in an instant and Wolf opened his eyes.

One hour later Jekyll and Mina stepped out and Jekyll announced to everyone "Wolf Larsen is alive. It seems however that his life came at a price and he has suffered a partial facial paralysis and he may not walk again". Shock filled the room as the heroes held their head in grief, Jackie was even seen shedding tears. Then they heard a muttering from Wolf Larsen's direction "Nhe-mo. I want Nhemo".

Shortly Nemo was summoned to Wolf Larsen's bedside. Nemo looked at his friend and said "My dear Wolf Larsen you must forgive me for what has befallen you. If I had only let you leave with the other captives you would not be in this condition". Wolf looked back and extending his hand to Nemo said "So my smile is crooked. Well, consider henceforth that I smile internally, with my soul, if you please, my soul. Consider that I am smiling now".

* * *

><p><em>Braddock Manor<em>

The heroes had just arrived back to Braddock Manor and wanted nothing more than a good rest. Unfortunately upon their arrival they were meat by three dozen agents of MI:13 and with them their crown liason, M. As they stood outside the front Captain Britain signalled them to wait and approached the manor. While the agents held their guns aimed M approached Brian and began yelling "You complete and utter imbeciles! You make off in secret and cause an international incident. You cannot even begin to comprehend in the least what you have caused this nation. Claiming Latveria as British territory. What in the name of god were you thinking".

Before Brian could reply Joseph stepped up and said "Sir. Remember that talk we had several weeks back regarding the lost painting. Well you'll be pleased to know we recovered it in perfect condition and we will gladly turn it over to the museum". M turned to Union Jack and again went off "Is this all you can say for yourself that you recovered a painting. I will have words with all of you and see you get what's coming to you. You first Wisdom"!

Captain Britain stepped up closer and even the armed agents backed off while M cowered, and said "We did what was right and what had to be done. We have all the proof and evidence we need to defend ourselves and we took down one of the greatest threats to the free world and in fact I'm sure that her majesty will honor us just as many times before. As a matter of fact I say FUCK YOU"...

"From this day forward we no longer stand with MI:13. Today a new team of heroes rises to protect our people. From here on we are **EXCALIBUR**"!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that concludes the story of how the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen came to our time and fought side by side with our heroes to stop a common threat and save millions of lives.<strong>_

_**Thank you all for reading and please review.**_

_**Oh and did I say final chapter? Bonus chapter coming soon.**_


	21. Epilogue

**League of Marvelous Gentlemen**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

**The real final chapter everyone.**

**Didn't think I would leave you all hanging**

Epilogue

_Paris_

_1662_

Beau, a young prison guard came to work today as he would any other day however this day would be different. After 5 years of service as a prison guard he had been transferred to the dungeons where onlye the most unique prisoners were held. As he enters he is met by a senior guard by the name of Pierre who greets Beau saying "Welcome to the dungeons my young friend. They say to you that you have been promoted but I hardly see that fitting as you are now working underground".

Beau continued on ignoring the cynicism of an aged man and asked "Tell me Pierre, which prisoner will I be assigned to"? Pierre replied "You will be partnered with Andre. He will show you to your post". Shortly after Beau was met by Andre who took him to their post and explained about their prisoner "Our prisoner is somewhat of an enigma. He was said to have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere in London almost year ago and tried to fight our soldiers but was captured and sent here. We put him in prisoners clothes but where unable to remove his helmet".

Beau looked in astonishment at the prisoner who sat in the shadowed corner of the jail cell and exclaimed "No way. Is this the one they call Man In The Iron Mask"! The prisoner stood up from the shadows and leaped against the bars and it was then that Beau saw his steel mask and looked on as the prisoner repeatedly screamed at him "I AM DOOM! YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME, FOR I AM THE GREAT DOCTOR DOOM".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time<strong>_

_**12 months later**_

_London_

_1901_

It was now a year since the LXG had arrived back to their time. Despite Allan Quatermain finding love in the Indiana Jones movies, Tom growing quiet skilled in Playstation 3 and Skinner obtaining an image inducer from the X-MEN, they still felt out of place and upon Wolf's recovery they made their way back to their own time. While they were hailed as heroes in London 2009, back in their era they were labeled as vigilantes now that they were no longer working for the British government they where not allowed to operate as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and have disbanded.

_The Atlantic Ocean_

The Nautilus descend further and further into the deep going down deeper than ever before. Aboard is a crew of nervous sailors but amongst them their two captains stand out determined and fearless of anything that may lie ahead. Wolf Larsen who had suffered a stroke a year before was with a walking kane and says to Nemo "Well you did it Nemo. I can lead these men around and bark orders but it's thanks to you're mastery science of engineering that we could modify the Nautilus to withstand these conditions".

Nemo looked back to Wolf Larsen and replied "But do not forget Wolf Larsen. It is after all your worldly knowledge and mastery of sea navigation that could lead us here safely. I do wish however that the others from the LXG were still here with us to join in this triumph". Both captains acknowledged each other in admiration and looked on at what they discovered. Only legends existed and stories were told but nobody could ever imagine that such a place existed. Before Captain Nemo and Captain Wolf Larsen, there lay Atlantis.

* * *

><p><em>London<em>

Mina Harker stands on a rooftop overlooking the city waiting to meet her friend. Next to her a man says "Mina we've been waiting here far too long he was supposed to be here by now". Mina stood looking without response and the man steps out of the shadows replies "But I suppose time has less meaning to an immortal vampire than an old hunter". Mina then turns to him and says "Fear not Quatermain. My ally always keeps his word".

Not long after they both hear footsteps coming up the ladder. Quatermain holds his rifle in waiting while Mina watches anxiously and then she smiles at what she see's. Before them stands a tall man in a hat and trenchcoat holding a crossbow who walks to Mina completely disregarding the rifle aimed at him. Mina comes towards the stranger and greets him joyfully "Van Helsing. How happy I am to see you".

Both embrace each other and Van Helsing says "Mina I haven't seen you in a long time. I must again apologise for the loss of your husband. Jonothan and I were very close friends". Mina replied "Your condolensces are most kind Van Helsing, I too am sorry for the loss of your friend Anna. I am however fortunate to have moved on". Quatermain interrupted "Yes she has. Our Mina has found herself a good American boy. My pupil, Tom Sawyer".

Van Helsing approached Quatermain and asked Mina "Who's this fella here"? Mina replied "That is our secret weapon I told you about. This is Allan Quatermain". Van Helsing paused for a moment trying to figure where he might have known the name from but then continued "I dunno Mina. He doesn't look to fast on his feet" to which Mina replied "Van Helsing where are your manners. Allan Quatermain is the greatest hunter in the known world and without doubt the greatest marksman in England".

Van Helsing continued to study the hunter and asked "You ever gone after vampires"? Quatermain replied "I've killed a few in my time but I've mostly hunted in Africe but I gurantee you that I have trained with a great man by the name of Blade" Van Helsing looked blankly at Quatermain as he continued "Oh you wouldn't know him but he is a well reknowned and gifted vampire hunter".

Finally Van Helsing said "Well if you're half as good as Mina says then you're alright with me. So here's the story. That furniture business over there is a front for a large vampire sect. We go in now they'll be unsuspecting and put up minimal resistance" and readied his crossbow. Mina pulled out her knife ready to go and looking over to Quatermain said "Just like old times with the LXG". Quatermain nodded and picked up Mathilda and said "Let's hunt then".

* * *

><p><em>London<em>

While Mina, Quatermain and Van Helsing were hunting vampires, elsewhere in London another event was taking place. Upon a low level rooftop Tom Sawyer is perched wearing a shirt with a big union jack painted on the back with his binoculars, rifle and pistol following a mysterious figure. He leaps from rooftop to rooftop as he follows the man wearing a cloak, bowler hat and scarf appearing to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

As the mysterious figure continues across another man walks towards him then as the two pass the oncoming man stops. He scans the rooftop to find Tom Sawyer, then as soon as he see's Tom he disapears like a ghost. Tom notices the signal then leaps off the ledge and screams out STOP. The mysterious man runs at the sight and Tom pursues him on foot. Tom pulls out his pistol and fires several warning shots so the man stops as Tom approaches. When Tom is within a foot's range the man turns around with a knife and slashes at Tom who steps back to avoid the blade.

While the man prepares to stab Tom he gets knocked off balance mysteriously. He turns around slashing at the air then again feels a punch into his face followed by another one then something grabs his hand and disarms him but he can't figure out what it is. When he turns around he see's Tom pointing a rifle at his face while another man appears out of thin air who was restraining him. While Tom holds his rifle he yells out "Okay boys reel him in" and half a dozen policemen swarm the captive man. The chielf constable says to the two men "Thomas Sawyer, Rodney Skinner well done gentlemen. You've captured Jack The Ripper". As Jack the ripper gets one last look at the two men he screams "Who the hell are you"? To which Skinner replies "My name is, um... Oh Bullocks just call me Seymor" and Tom replies "And I am Union Jack".

An hour later Tom and Skinner are at the local tavern drinking beer in celebration of their victory. Tom says to his friend "Tell you what Skinner that image inducer you got of Xavier never ceases to amaze me. I'm just glad you can see yourself in the mirror without wearing make-up". Skinner putting down his glass says "Thanks Tom. I just can't believe they let you run amuck calling yourself Union Jack. What's next a mask? What you reckon Joey boy would said if he found out"

Tom replied "Union Jack is a tradition, he'd forgive me. Still nothing in the world astonishes more than how the police of London are paying you a former thief and me an American spy to actually work for them and actually do something that we love". Skinner smiled back and replied "I still miss the old LXG gang. But feels good to be on the payroll" and they both lifted their glasses and downed another beer.

After they finished Skinner asked "So Tom any word on our next objective"? Tom looked at the paperwork twice over and replied "We do have a job but this is odd. This is isn't even from the police or the crown, all it says here is from The Count". Skinner replied in surprise "The Count? Sounds peculiar but I still think we should investigate. What's the details". Tom replied putting down the document "It says we have to assist in the capture of a Wolfman".

* * *

><p><em>The island of Monte Christo<em>

Doctor Henry Jeckyl steps off a ship and makes his way onto the island of Monte Christo. He is met by a man of distinct foreign appearance who greets him by saying "Hello Doctor Jekyll my name is Jacopo, personal aid to the count and I welcome you to the island of Monte Christo. Please follow me". Jekyll is taken through to a castle with beautiful decorations where he finally meets the count himself. The count rises and comes towards Jekyll and extending his hand says "Greetings Doctor. I wish you to meet my wife Mercedes and my son Albert. Perhaps we can talk while taking a stroll through the gardens".

As the two men strolled down the gardens the count asked Jekyll what had become of the League and so Jekyll told him of events that had transpired. "We came back from the future a year ago and since it turns out that our employer was never officially with the government we had to disband and go our own ways. They even wanted to take the Nautilus from Nemo but he managed to escape with his submarine in tact. Now tell me count, what is it that you enquire so much of me".

The count listened patiently and replied "Doctor Jekyll would I be wrong in assuming that you also go by the name of Mr Hyde"? Jekyll nodded and the count replied "Come with me there is someone I would like for you to meet". As they entered a large living quarters Jekyll leaped back and nearly tripped at what he saw. In front of him stood a creature almost as big as Hyde, who appeared to be made from a combination of different bodyparts and had two large bolts on his neck". Realising the creature stood still while the count remained unphased Jekyll nervously started "Who is this monster"?

The giant looked at Jekyll and bellowed out "Monster! Who's the monster here? You tell me". The count signalled to the monster to restrain himself. He then turned to Jekyll and said "This is my friend Frank. He came to me a few years ago when he was lost and seeking sanctuary and has since become my friend and personal guard. You see Doctor, I heard the news of you and your teammates and I thought it tragic that you all had to be seperated so I spoke to Nemo and I decided to offer you sanctuary".

Jekyll grew more curious and replied "Sanctuary? What do you mean by that"? The count replied "I am quiet fond of your team and how you managed to work together to bring down Moriarty. I seek to create a team of my own Extraordinary Gentlemen and I would like to have you and your original teammates along. As your motherland England will not have you, I will take it upon myself to provide you refuge and all facilities you would require. Hospitality, recreation, shooting ranges and private science laboratories for all your various research and I will provide you with additional benefits and income".

Doctor Jekyll looked impressed with his surroundings and thrilled at again teaming with his friends extended his hand in acceptance and joyfully replied "You have me on board Count. I look forward to being back on the LXG". The Count count smiled with Frank behind him and replied "I am most pleased to hear so Doctor, you will soon be reunited with your old teammates. Take your rest for in a few days we head back to London. There we will reunite with the LXG and will be seeking an additional member for our new team. One called the Wolfman". The count then gave another look to Frank and said "My friend you will soon also be reunited. For Van Helsing has also agreed to join us".

Jekyll feeling nervous questioned the count "Going after a Wolfman sounds dangerous. I hope you have a sound plan". The Count replied "But ofcourse my good doctor. I have requested two local members of the authorities to aid us, Frank will provide us with the strength and muscle and my swordsman will also aid us". Jekyll enquired "Your swordsman"? To which the count replied "Yes I have a master swordsman with me whom you have not yet met. His name is Zorro".

Jekyll then continued "So if you have the authorities, Frank and Zorro then where do I fit in". The count smiled and put a welcoming arm around Jekyll's shoulders and replied "Well I now have a beast and a swordsman on my team. I would really hope that this would allow you and Nemo to concentrate more on your science than combat however as part of the agreement of sanctuary you will still be active members of the LXG and participation will be required".

Henry Jekyll smiled and rejoiced knowing that the LXG are back.

* * *

><p><em>Latveria<em>

_2010_

Fireworks lit up the sky and celebrations flowed through the streets of Latveria as the country celebrated it's first year of freedom from Doctor Doom's dictatorship and becoming part of the British empire. The celebrations were for both the local Latverians and visitors who came to help in rebuilding of the country. A parade was carried out in honor of all the heroes who helped better the country. There was the X-MEN who helped in rebuilding the country, The Avengers who provided order and support and the Fantastic Four who helped with science and technology. But none were moreso celebrated than England's finest former agents of MI:13 now called EXCALIBUR.

As they rode through the streets they looked around in wonder. Spitfire could barely stop herself from running around at super speed from all the excitement while her teammate Blade was quiet the opposite keeping himself still and under control but yet managed to wave and smile to the crowd. Pete Wisdom came up behind and threw his arms around Union Jack and Black Knight and said "Dane, Joey boy. Is this really happening or am I drunk again"?

Joseph replied "It's the real deal Pete. But you're still drunk I can smell it on your breath" and Dane replied laughingly "HAHA at least the X-MEN seem to like you again". "Pete slouched back and replied "Oh thank heavens for that. To think all I had to do was save a nation". Joseph turned to Dane and said "Alright mate we're on" and the two lifted their flagpoles, Dane waving the flag of Latveria while Joseph waved the flag of the union Jack".

Jackie made her way back to the three men and said "I'll tell you something boys. This beats any party I've ever thrown at Falsworth Manor". Dane replied "A good thing too Jackie since Brian lets us use his pad as the HQ. I still remember that day when we took down Doom with the LXG. Brian even had the Captain Britain Corps throw in a hand and the world's superheroes came along to help out". Joseph then replied "What I remember most is Brian's selflessness. By the law of Latveria he could very well have been made king of the country but he denied it. But then I suppose being king of Otherworld is a burden enough".

Above them all Captain Britain flew forth, and as he flew past the hordes cheered and behind him flew a dozen robots. Once Latveria was seized by Britain all of Doctor Doom's killer doombots where reprogrammed and converted to a peacekeeping now called Britbots and were decorated in the colors of the Union Jack.

As the heroes came to the end of the parade there they were greeted by a team of Latverian government officials and Englands monarchs for a grand unveiling. As the curtain fell there stood a glowing statue of all the heroes from the day of glory. All members of MI:13 where there standing proud with Captain Britain in front and around him his teammates and all of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

A cheer went throughout the crowd as Captain Britain flew into the sky and yelled out to the people "Everyone, for the LXG"! There at the bottom of the statue read "In tribute the the greatest heroes of our time who saved our nation and freed our people and the heroes from the past who saved us. We honor Captain Nemo, Allan Quatermain, Wolf Larsen, Thomas Sawyer, Mina Harker, Doctor Jekyll and Rodney Skinner".

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
